Naruto no SeTa
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Title can be translated as Naruto the Jumper. When Naruto was five, he was attacked by the villagers of Konoha. Wishing to escape from it, Naruto suddenly appeared back in his house. Read, as Naruto learns to control this new power. Will he harness it?
1. The Awakening

**Naruto no Se-Ta**

Summary: Title can be translated as Naruto the Jumper. When Naruto was five, he was attacked by the villagers of Konoha. Wishing to escape from it, Naruto suddenly appeared back in his house. Read, as Naruto learns to control this new power. But will it be his power? Or his downfall.

I got this idea from watching Jumper today, and it was an awesome movie. Then I thought, what if Naruto had this power? That'd be awesome! So here we are. And, this story will blend in with Naruto's storyline, mixed in with some of Jumper.

I'm just thinking this up, so I'd like it if people like this story, so I don't waste my time continuing it. Well, mostly because people are begging me to update my He is my Master fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy this story, this might be another Harem fic, my favorite by the way. Or no pairings.

I know what you might be thinking, why can't you do a single pairing then?

Well because usually, if I focus on one person too much, I'll eventually turn that girl into a Mary Sue. Which nobody likes.

Well we'll see how it goes from here, on to the story.

* * *

Five year old Naruto sprinted as fast as his little legs could take him, as he was being pursued by the villagers, for the umpteenth time. The only reason Naruto was able to keep away from them for half an hour, was because of his unknown humongous stamina.

"Come back here you little demon!"

"Give me back my son!"

"Die!"

Screams were heard from the villagers. And Naruto did not like them one bit. Thinking quickly, Naruto turned to his right into a alleyway. In the alleyway, was a tiny hole just big enough for Naruto to squeeze into. Naruto used it in the past in situations like this, but unfortunately, the alleyway did not have the hole this time. Naruto braked as soon as he saw the problem, and widened his eyes.

"Crap, what do I do now?" Naruto said as he turned around to face the villagers. Seeing no way out,f Naruto closed his eyes, and waited for them to attack him. With each blow, and beating, Naruto felt weaker, and weaker. And was soon beginning to lose consciousness.

_Home...I want to...go home..._Naruto thought as he slipped away into consciousness. And instantly, Naruto felt his body jerk, and stop. And soon, he felt no pain. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. It was his apartment! Well, his apartment, with a bathroom, living room, kitchen...room, all in one...well room.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought aloud. At first, Naruto expected it was all a dream, until he felt a pain in his right arm. He looked at his arm to see a rather large bruise there. There was no doubt about it, it actually happened. Naruto jumped up, and started to panic. He had so many questions. What, and how did that just happen? When did he have this ability? And most importantly, what was it? But he started to calm down. He then grinned.

"This could be...a weapon or technique only _I _have! This is a good thing right?" Naruto paused.

"Of course it's a good thing! Now I just have to learn how to control it." Naruto said. And he started. He began by pushing chakra all throughout his body. Only problem, he isn't even in the academy, and therefore, does not know how to control his chakra. Thus, nothing but gas came out of him. Naruto blushed, and scratched the back of his head.

"That was _really _lame." Naruto said.

"Man, I really wish I could learn this. If only Ojii-san could help me." Naruto said. He thought of himself standing at the Hokage's office talking to the Sandaime. And before he knew it, Naruto was in that very room he thought of. Only this time, he created some kind of shockwave, or strong air pressure that blew some paper, and books around the room once he entered,

"Whoa! I did it again! But the question is, how?" But before he could think any more, Naruto heard a voice.

"Who's in there?!" The voice asked sternly. Naruto jumped in surprise, and began to get scared.

"Crap, if they catch me, I'll look really suspicious!" Naruto yelled quietly. He knew the only way to get out of this situation, was to "jump" again.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Think about how I did it the first two times. (1) There has to be a connection..." Naruto said to himself.

"Well...I guess when I first did it, (2) I pictured the place I wanted to go to, and I was there. Nah...it couldn't be _that _easy...could it?" Naruto asked himself. But he could notice whoever was out behind the door was coming soon, and he had no other option.

"Crap. Guess I'll go with it!" Naruto said as he thought of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage monument. And like before, Naruto felt as jerk in his body, and felt a cool breeze in the air. Next thing Naruto knew, he was looking out at the village on top of the Hokage monument, once again, making that air thing again push small objects around him. And this time, it cracked a tree slightly. Naruto stared at the crack.

"Whoops, I better work on that. It could cause a problem if I'm trying to use this for quiet crap. But more importantly, what do I call this thing?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, it felt like I was jumping from the place I was at before, to the new place. So, I'll call it "Jump" for now." Naruto sweat dropped slightly. It kind of sounded lame. Naruto noted that it was getting pretty late, so Naruto "Jumped" back into his apartment. But because his apartment was so small, most of the items in it got blown away. Including his water heater.

"Ah! My water heater! I make ramen with that damn it!' Naruto angrily cried. Naruto picked up the water heater, and placed it back on a table close by, and checked to see if it worked still. It didn't.

"Crap! I spent a lot of money on that! Now what. I don't have enough money to buy another one. And it's not like I can just poof in the store...and...take...it..." Naruto slapped his head in a palm face fashion.

"Of course I can! But...should I really use this to get what I want?" Naruto thought for a moment. If he didn't have it, Naruto couldn't eat anything, and would thus, die eventually. Well. maybe. He had no choice.

"I'll pay it back when I have the chance." Naruto said. Better late than never, right? Naruto then tried to "jump" into a store that had a water heater, but he then remembered.

"Crap, I have to have a clear picture of where I want to "jump" to! I'll have to wait till tomorrow night." Naruto face palmed himself again. No ramen for our favorite blond tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got up groggily. And Naruto remembered his "Jumping" ability.

"Hmm, wonder if using it in everyday life would help me control it better." Naruto thought aloud. And looked to his left, and "Jumped" to that spot. Naruto got up, and "Jumped" to his bathroom. Which was a dire mistake, because the air pressure caused his toothbrush, to fall in the toilet.

"Now that's just wrong..." Naruto said as he looked in the toilet.

"Ah. I know!" Naruto picked up Gama-chan, and pulled out just enough money for a cheap toothbrush. Naruto pictured the supermarket he had went o a few days ago, and "Jumped". Naruto appeared at the Supermarket, and luckily, no one was there so early in the morning, because Naruto caused a can of soda to fly in a direction. Naruto walked over to a toothbrush section, and picked up a orange toothbrush. Because in Naruto's opinion, orange was badass. Naruto proceeded to walk over to the register, and pay.

After finishing paying, Naruto wanted to "Jump" back home. So, he needed a distraction to hide his ability.

"Hey look! A distraction!" Naruto said, and pointed to an area behind the salesman. The salesman looked behind him, and saw nothing, and looked back.

"There's no...where'd he go?" Naruto was gone.

Back at Naruto's apartment, Naruto grinned.

"Hehe, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Naruto grinned as he rubbed his head.

"But should I tell Ojii-san about this ability? This ability is like something only Kami-sama could have. Maybe, just maybe, everyone will think _I'm _a monster if they find out. I really _should_ keep this a secret, just in case." Naruto shuddered at the idea of the villagers thinking Naruto was even more of a demon, or monster. Naruto proceeded to brush his teeth.

Naruto kept his hair as messy as usual, and dressed up in shorts, and a black T-Shirt.

"Okay, time to put my plan into action." Naruto grinned.

Step one was fairly easy. All Naruto needed to do, was find a store that had a water heater in it.

Naruto walked into various stores, looking for a cheap one. Because Naruto's old one was fairly cheap as well. He stopped at a store called "Gateway". It had a nice water heater, that worked fine, and was at a cheap price.

Step one was now finished.

Step two could not be done until night, and so, Naruto walked into a training ground to improve his "Jumping" ability. He chose a abandoned ground, which was abandoned for a reason. It looked more like a wasteland than a training ground. But Naruto shrugged it off. He didn't want people finding out about his ability anyway.

"Okay, now that I'm here, I can just "Jump" here anytime I want. That's pretty cool! But how do I train with this?" Naruto asked himself. As far as he could tell, he couldn't really improve his "Jumps".

"Well I guess for starters, I should stop that air thing. It'd probably be a bad thing in spying type missions. But that's kind of a problem, I don't know how it works!" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, since this is a technique, it probably runs on chakra hopefully. So I should look up a technique that's almost the same as "Jumping"." Naruto said, and ran off towards the Hokage monument. Naruto could of jumped there, but it would of startled the Sandaime.

Later at the Sandaime's office, Naruto appeared.

"Hey Ojii-san. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, glad to see you're doing well."

"Likewise."

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I need to ask a question."

"Oh? And what would that be."

"Well, is there a jutsu that let's the user move really fast from place to place? Almost like teleporting?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime was kind of suprised at the question.

"Well yes, but you can't learn it."

"Oh. Well I don't want to learn it." This once again surprised the Sandaime because he knew how much Naruto wanted to learn a technique, and become a ninja.

"I see. The technique in mind is the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. It was the Yondaime's personal technique." (3)

"And how does it work? I don't want to know how he does it, but I know he uses a lot of chakra right?"

"Pretty sure he does."

"And after using that large amount of chakra, the Yondaime would have his chakra moving objects such as small rocks and such right?"

"Well normally yes, but the Yondaime had excellent chakra control." Naruto had a "Ooh" look on his face. Naruto hasn't entered the academy, and thus has no chakra experience, so that must be the cause of that air pressure thing.

"And how do you get better chakra control?"

"The most basic chakra control exercise would be the leaf exercise . (4) You basically use your chakra to float a leaf on your forehead at a slow constant rate. But before you can even do this exercise, you have to learn how to use chakra. You don't know how to use chakra yet right?" Naruto nodded.

"Then take this book I keep in my desk." The Sandaime said as he pulled out a book that said "How to use Chakra".

"And this book." He pulled out a small book that read "The leaf exercise".

"I can sense you have a large amount of chakra already, so you don't need to read the first book, that teaches you how to gain chakra. Just read these two books that I'm giving you."

"I got it." Naruto happily said as he grabbed the book,

"Wait, why do _you_, a kage have a beginners book like this?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh..."

_Flashback_

"_Sarutobi is the worst student in the history of this academy!" A teacher said._

_Flashback end_

"That's not important..." Sarutobi said while sweat dropping.

"...Sure..." Naruto walked out of the door, and "Jumped" back to his personal training grounds.

* * *

"Okay, let's see what this book says..."

**How to use Chakra for beginners.**

**Chakra is the energy needed by a ninja to perform special ninja arts, and techniques called Jutsu. Chakra is generated within the body by the combination of two elements: Physical energy that comes from the body's cells, and spiritual energy that is gained through training, and meditating.**

**Special hand signs, also known as seals convert Chakra into specific Jutsu.**

**Jutsu can be classified into five major elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning. Depending on which Jutsu a person uses, the type, and amount of Chakra that is used is different.**

"Well I learned a little, but that didn't help much. I know I have chakra, or else I wouldn't be able to "Jump". And "Jumping" doesn't use hand seals. I'll just read this second book." Naruto said, putting away the first book, and pulled out the second book.

The leaf exercise

This is the most basic, and easiest to learn chakra control exercises. Even a beginner should be able to learn easily.

When you know your body has chakra, try forming the Ram seal, (Shown in the picture) and try focusing your chakra to a part of your body, like your feet. Picturing water, as your chakra flowing to your feet could makes this step easier. When you hand feels warm, you have successfully done transferring chakra to a part of your body. You could use this to make your body strength stronger for a few seconds, but you would need accurate chakra control.

"Huh, let's see." Naruto stood up, and put out his right hand, and turned it into a fist. Naruto started focusing his chakra to his hand, but by picturing water flowing to his hand. And slowly, he felt his hand go warm. (5)

"Sweet! Step one done. What's next?"

Now try focusing chakra to your head, and the place a leaf on your forehead. If done correctly, the leaf should be floating on your forehead. Be sure not to be practicing outside when there is wind blowing, and this exercise needs you to add the correct amount of chakra, and maintain it. Be sure not to add too much, or too little chakra.

"Sounds simple enough." Naruto said, and he placed a leaf on his forehead, looked up, and focused chakra to his forehead. He felt the leaf lift off of his forehead, but it fell off a second later.

"Guess I used too much chakra." Naruto tried again, but this time, not using as much. This time, it didn't float at all.

"Crap, this is harder than I thought." Naruto tried again, and used more chakra than his last attempt, and less chakra than his first attempt. It held for three seconds before Naruto lost concentration, and it fell off.

"Hah, so I guess this exercise is all about maintaining my concentration then. I'll keep trying!" Naruto yelled, and try he did. A hour later, he had the leaf float for eight seconds. And at fifteen seconds two hours later, and thirty seconds three hours later. Naruto would have continued, but it was getting dark, and Naruto had to set his original plan in motion.

"Okay, let's see if that air pressure thing has gone away yet." Naruto said, as he "Jumped" to his apartment. The air pressure was still there, but not as strong as the first times he had "Jumped".

"Hmm, so after I'm done "Jumping", I think I release some chakra after "Jumping" because of my poor chakra control, therefore losing some chakra with every "Jump". So to solve this air pressure thing, I have to work on my chakra control! Yay!" Naruto leaped for joy.

"Okay, time to execute step two."

Step two was pretty easy as well. All Naruto needed to do, was "Jump" into Gateway, and "Jump" back while touching the water heater, for the water heater to "Jump" back with him.

Naruto did it without much effort, and because of his slightly improved chakra control, it was a breeze.

Step three, was Naruto's favorite. To enjoy a nice hot bowl of ramen. And enjoy he did. He enjoyed about fifteen bowls actually...

* * *

A week had passed, and Naruto had felt like he had mastered the leaf exercise, but the air pressure didn't go away completely. It still blew small things away, and there was the sound of "Jumping" was still there.

_Maybe it's time I start on a newer chakra control exercise. _Thought the blond. And with that, Naruto "Jumped" to the Hokage's doorway, and walked in.

"Hey, Ojii-san! Teach me another exercise, I already finished the leaf exercise!" Naruto yelled. Which shocked the old man for a second.

"Already? It'd take at least two to three weeks for a kid the same age as you to master it." He explained. Naruto just grinned in response.

"Well, I guess I'm just _that _amazing." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The hokage sweat dropped, and pulled out another book from his desk.

"Take this. It's a harder, and more advanced version of chakra control exercises."

"Aw thanks Ojii-san! You senile old man!" Naruto walked out of the door, and "Jumped" to his training grounds.

"Senile? I'm not senile. Am I?" He asked to no one.

Linehere

At Naruto's training ground, Naruto opened up the book and started to read. But his read was cut short, because someone came into his training grounds. It was a boy his age, and he didn't look nice.

"Uh, hey there. Who are you?" Naruto asked. No body should have known about this grounds but him, and even if they did, it was too bad of a training grounds to train on.

"You know, I'm you." The boy replied. Naruto became confused.

"What do you mean? I'm me. Well hopefully." Naruto replied back.

"Oh well, I meant that, I'm _what _you are." He replied. He smiled with a creepy one.

"..._What_ I am?" Naruto thought for a moment. And his eyes widened.

"You mean you can-" Naruto was cut off as the boy "Jumped" really close to him, which startled Naruto, and caused him to fall back. What really scared Naruto, was the fact that his "Jumps" didn't have side effects, like his did.

"Yep. I'm a "Jumper". The same thing as you." He said with a smug smile. Naruto's eyes widened, and he started to worry. What else could this guy do to him? Naruto's only been "Jumping" for about a week. The boy chuckled at Naruto's response.

"Haha. Did you think you were the only one? You fool. There's five different "Jumpers". One from each land. You're from the land of fire, and I'm from the land of Earth. There's three more "Jumpers" out there in the Land of Wind, the Land of Water, and the Land of Lightning." He explained. This shocked Naruto. He really did think he was the only "Jumper".

"But...but why only five?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's simple, every ten years, (6) there's one randomly picked ninja from each land, hand picked by Kami-sama by the way, to be "Jumpers". " He explained once again.

"But that-" Naruto was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. Once those "Jumpers" are picked, they are to fight. And the last one standing, gains a power stronger than Kages." Naruto's eyes widened.

_Stronger than Kages? That's pretty powerful. _Naruto thought.

"And do you know who was the winner of the last battle?" Naruto shook his head no.

"It was the kage that defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"The Kyuubi no Yoko..." Naruto said silently, then his eyes widened again.

"You mean the winner of the last fight was the Yondaime himself?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course. How do you think he became so fast?" Naruto nodded. That _did _explain a few things. The Yondaime was said to be so fast, it was as if he teleported. That explained a few things indeed.

"So the winner gets that Kunai, or whatever the Yondaime used to "Jump" with?"

"Exactly."

"But what's the difference? We can already jump to different places anywhere around the world. As long as we have that image of where we're going in our head." Naruto stated. This was true, he had gone to the Village hidden in the Snow once when he looked in a book. It was very cold.

"Yes, that's true. But, it is said that the Kunai the Yondaime had used, could let the user "Jump" through time." Naruto's eyes widened for the umpteenth time.

"Jump through time?...As in time traveling? Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"You, and I can "Jump" to anywhere in the world, and you ask if that's possible?" The boy said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh. Well I guess that was kind of a stupid question." Naruto took a moment to slowly take in everything he had just learned. Then his eyes widened even more.

"Wait, so the reason you're here, is to kill me?" Naruto asked standing up now. The boy gave a slick smile.

"That's right. It's better to take out the weak early on." The boy explained. Naruto started to panic, and "Jumped" away to the Hokage monument. He sighed heavily as the boy didn't know where Naruto could've "Jumped". Until, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" The boy asked. Naruto's eyes widened, and he took a step back from him.

"How...how do you know where I went?" Naruto asked.

"Well I didn't. I simply went through your "Jump" hole.

"And may I ask, what is that?" Naruto asked. he might as well have learned something.

"Whenever you "Jump", you open a "Jump Scar", which is basically worm hole, which is basically a shortcut through space, and time. us "Jumpers' can go through that Wormhole, as long as it's still open. Because the wormholes we generate will close after a few minutes." He explained.

"I...never knew that. And before you kill me, what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I guess telling you my name won't hurt. The names Zylex."

"Ah, well see you, Zylex." Naruto smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't get an answer, as Naruto "Jumped" both of them into the Land of Snow. And "Into" the land was taken literally, because both Naruto, and Zylex were in a bundle of snow. Thinking quickly, Naruto punched Zylex in the temple, with as much strength as a five year old boy could have, hopefully knocking away his memory. Naruto dug himself out of the snow, and filled the hole had made with Snow. Zylex hadn't gone out of the snow yet, so Naruto ran over to a hill, and "Jumped" back to his apartment. Hopefully, his "Jump Scar" had closed before Zylex could go through his again. Naruto waited, and waited. And it looked like Zylex wasn't going to go through it anytime soon. Naruto sighed a relief.

"Wait, why didn't he just "Jump" back to the training grounds earlier?" Naruto thought.

* * *

With Zylex, he had gotten out of the snow, but couldn't find Naruto's "Jump Scar". And the worse part (For him) he couldn't remember where he had met Naruto in the first place. Or anything after he had met Naruto, for that matter.

"Damn it! What happened? Why am I in the Snow? Ah, and why does my head hurt?" Zylex shouted, rubbing his right temple. And with that, Zylex "Jumped" back to his family. Who were currently leaving Konoha. Which is the reason why Zylex went to Konoha in the first place. Naruto's, and Zylex's meeting was actually a coincidence between two "Jumpers". But nonetheless, the story Zylex told, was one-hundred percent true.

(7)

* * *

"Holy crap, it looks like I'll have to train harder, because there'll probably be guys just like him. Who'll be after me as well. Better get started." Naruto said as he opened the tree climbing exercise book.

(8)

"Hmm, so I just have to focus chakra to my feet, and maintain the accurate amount." Read Naruto.

"Yosh, let's do this!" Naruto yelled to no one. Naruto started focusing chakra to his feet, just like focusing chakra to his head, but to his feet this time. And with that, Naruto sprinted toward a tree. Naruto closed in on the tree, and put his right foot on the tree first, and then tried putting his other foot ahead of his right. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't even get on the tree with his first foot, and slipped off. Therefore, causing a rather large bump to appear on his head.

"Ouch! Damn it, why didn't it work?" Naruto asked to himself, all the while rubbing his bump. He read the book again.

**The accurate amount of chakra needed to do the tree climbing exercise is self explanatory, and could be different for each person. Try experimenting, if you slip off, add more chakra, if you accidentally break the tree, use less chakra.**

"Ah I see. I'll try adding a little more chakra since I slipped." Naruto said, and did as so. He sprinted at the same tree, and repeated the process. This time, staying on for a three seconds or so, before slipping off.

"Little more." Naruto added more chakra, and repeated the process. This time, blowing a small chunk of wood in the tree.

"Less chakra than this time, but a little more than last time..." Naruto added the same amount of chakra to his feet, and this time, added a small amount of chakra. Not more than the amount he put in the last time though. Naruto repeated the process once again, and this ran up the tree three feet, before he felt himself slipping. Naruto was only five, so he didn't do a back flip, and landed on, well his back. A back plant of some sort.

"I was sure I had the right amount of chakra. Let me read the book again." Naruto said, grabbing the book for the third time.

**Make sure to keep your concentration on your chakra at your feet, so you don't accidentally add, or take away chakra, therefore, making you fall. In a real battle, you may have to stand on a horizontal wall, and fight at the same time. But since you're just a beginner, we won't cover that.**

"Oh. After I got on the tree, I just thought about getting to the top, not my feet. So I guess that was the problem." Naruto grinned a goofy grin. And repeated the process. This time, keeping his undivided attention on keep the right amount of chakra at his feet.

(9)

Even with his attention on his feet, Naruto could only make it up four feet at most. And wasn't making much progress.

"Ah damn. I'm not getting anywhere. I ought a stop for today." Naruto concluded, and "Jumped" back to his apartment, with book in hand. The air pressure was still there, and that sound of "Jumping" as well. But Naruto could tell it was getting better, and better.

A week later, Naruto had only been able to get about four, and a half feet up the tree, and hasn't been getting any progress. Two more weeks later, Naruto could reach only five feet. His progress was slow, but at least it wasn't staying the same.

In one more month, it'll be Naruto's birthday, and he wanted to do something great before turning six. Looking at his calendar, he saw the image of a grassy field, and next was a beautiful lake in the Land of Water. Naruto thought for a moment, and as if a light bulb had appeared, Naruto swung his head up, and grinned. He proceeded to "Jump" outside of the Hokage's door. He opened it.

"Hey! Ojii-san! I need a favor." Naruto yelled. The hokage looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh? And what would that be Naruto-kun?" He replied.

"Well, as you know, it'll be my sixth birthday soon." Naruto stated.

"Uh, it's a _month_ from now." He stated back.

"Well you know what I mean. Anyway, is there anyway I can get out of Konoha until then?" Naruto's question surprised the Hokage.

"Well yes, but why would you want to get out? You don't hate Konoha, do you?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. Of course I don't. It's just, I want to explore. I want to take a look outside of the village before I start the academy." Said Naruto scratching his cheek with a finger, and blushing a bit. He thought the idea of exploring was kind of silly, and childish.

"Well Naruto-kun, that's a pretty nice idea. And since you aren't even a academy student, and is therefore a civilian, you have the right to leave the village." Sarutobi stated. This put a smile on Naruto's face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Hearing this, Naruto leaped for joy. But then he stopped.

"Hey Ojii-san, can I ask another favor?"

"Oh? Another? Like what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't have any money, and I'm pretty sure people who offer jobs wouldn't take a kid like me seriously, so...you think you can...you know..." Naruto hinted. The hokage smiled. And pulled out a medium sized pouch from his desk, and threw it softly at Naruto,

"That should last you a month if you spend it wisely. So no ramen buffets okay!?" The hokage warned. This made Naruto frown a bit, but he nodded.

"Thanks a lot Ojii-san! I'll be sure to pay you back some day!" Naruto said, as he walked out the door. And he then "Jumped" back to his apartment. All Naruto packed, was a few clothes, a toothbrush, along with his toothpaste, a sleeping bag big enough to fit two people, (Naruto's size) and the pouch he had just gained from the Hokage. Oh yeah, and a picture of the Land of Water.

And with that, Naruto put on his backpack, and "Jumped" outside of Sandaime's office. He opened and yelled,

"Hey Ojii-san, come, and see me off!" Naruto yelled. The hokage sighed, and followed Naruto to the gates of Konoha.

Naruto looked out at the gates, and smiled. He turned around to the hokage, and looked up at him.

"Well, I'll be going now." Naruto said.

"See you." Replied the hokage. His dull response angered Naruto.

"What the hell? I'm leaving for a month, and that's all you say?" Naruto asked angrily.

"...Yep." The hokage was somewhat glad, he wouldn't have to bail Naruto out of juve (Short for Juvenile) again for a while.

"Well, I _am_ worried, so don't die out there." Warned Sarutobi.

"What? Psh. What could possible go wrong?" Naruto said? He turned his back on the old man, and sprinted away.

"See you in a month old man!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

On the road, Naruto looked around to see if anyone was watching, and pulled out the picture of the Land of Water he had brought along. A.K.A. the Village hidden in the Mist.

"Hope this works." Naruto said. He hadnever used a picture to "Jump" to, but it was worth a shot. Naruto took the image he was holding into his mind, and attempted to "Jump" there. He felt the jerk of his body again, and opened his eyes. Naruto was in the Village hidden in the Mist. It looked as beautiful as it looked in the picture. Only problem, Naruto accidentally "Jumped" in the water, and didn't know how to swim.

"Ah! Help! I'm drowning!" Naruto yelled, and pleaded for help. But to no avail.

_Heh, my first day outside of the village, and I'm about to die...Ironic. Wait what the hell does "Ironic" even mean?_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short, as he slipped away into unconsciousness. The last thing he had seen, was a girl in shaggy clothing grabbing his hand.

* * *

Naruto slowly regained consciousness, and at first, Naruto's thoughts were,

"Is this heaven?" Naruto completely opened his eyes, to see the girl he had last seen before he had passed out, right over him. Literally, because her lips were on his. They stayed in that uncomfortable position for a few moments before she took her lips off of his. Naruto's eyes widened, and felt something coming out of his throat. And before he knew it, Naruto was coughing up some water. But nonetheless, Naruto was alive, and was thankful to the girl, who looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a gentle voice. She was still blushing because of the mouth to mouth resuscitation earlier. She looked really cute, and that caused Naruto to blush as well.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely!" Naruto yelled. As he stuck out his chest to look slightly more buff. This made the girl giggle.

"I'm glad." The girl replied with a smile.

"You saved me right?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"I have to thank you...?" Naruto paused.

"Haku." She said.

"Thank you, Haku-chan." Naruto smiled. Haku blushed, as she had never had her name added with a suffix before.

"N-no problem." She felt herself getting warm.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Next person to travel the world, and the next Kage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. Nice to meet you." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

* * *

1. Uh...yeah, that kind of sounds like Naruto's thinking about..."it"...Don't be a pervert, and take this the wrong way!

2. Same as 1.

3. I didn't do much research on Yondaime's technique, so don't flame if I get some parts wrong. Plus, most will probably be made up.

4. I know what your thinking. "But they did the tree climbing exercise first!" Well that's true, but Iruka showed Naruto, and company the leaf exercise when they were like eight. And granted, they ran out on it, but it still proves a point. If Iruka wanted to teach a basic chakra control exercise, he would've showed them the tree climbing exercise, but he didn't, so I'm just assuming the leaf exercise is easier than the tree climbing exercise.

Oh yeah, I forgot how the leaf exercise works out, so...I'm making some crap up.

5. Okay, in the anime, they explain what Chakra _is. _But they never explained _how _it is used. So water flowing to a certain part is the best explanation I can think of for now. It might confuse you, so don't think your an idiot. Cause it kind of confused me too. Hehe...huh...Wow...

6. I picked ten for a reason by the way.

7. Okay, you'll probably say the fight was short, and un-action-ish. Theres a reason. Well for a first, Naruto, and Zylex are like five. They can't really punch each other, and get into a big brawl. So I left it for that. Don't worry, _something _will happen in later chapters. Well, if enough people even like this story.

8. I'm not going to explain this exercise since it's pretty much explained in the series.

9. Normally, Naruto's chakra control was horrible, because of the Kyuubi. But Naruto hasn't used any of the Kyuubi's chakra yet, and does in fact have more chakra than a kid his age should have, but not so much that he would suck at chakra control. This problem won't surface till later, I'll tell you that. Since Naruto will gain A LOT more chakra when he grows up later, therefore, making his control worse. Oh yeah, and Naruto's chakra control _is _bad. The only reason he could get up three feet, is because of his long strides.

Hopefully this story is liked by people. It took me two days to type, and no one beta read. Should I get one? Or does it look fine on it's own?

There'll be at least one, or two more chapters of Naruto as a child. Afterwards, Naruto will return to Konoha, and start the academy.

How do you think of the plot? I didn't want only Naruto to just have "Jumping" abilities throughout the whole story. And I didn't want it be a bloodline, so I somehow got it to be something like the Mamodo battle in Gash Bell, And I guess I unintentionally explained how the Yondaime got fast. And don't review saying how he really got fast, either by training, or something like that. Because in _this _story, he got fast, ("Jumping") by wining the "Jumper Battle".

What do you guys think? Continue? Discontinue?

Oh yeah a poll.

Who else do you want to be "Jumpers"?

All OC (Except one, because the third "Jumper" is clear right now, well maybe not but, kind of) - 0

All Kishimoto's characters. (Except the lands that don't have any of Kishimoto's characters in them. Like Zylex, and a "Jumper" in the Land of Lightning. - 0

The author should do what he wants, or "I don't care". - 0


	2. The truth! ?

Naruto no Se-Ta

Summary: Title can be translated as Naruto the Jumper. When Naruto was five, he was attacked by the villagers of Konoha. Wishing to escape from it, Naruto suddenly appeared back in his house. Read, as Naruto learns to control this new power. But will it be his power? Or his downfall.

It seems like a lot of people like this story. So I'll make another chapter, and we'll see how it goes from there.

The poll.

**All OC (Except one, because the third "Jumper" is clear right now, well maybe not but, kind of) - 2**

**All Kishimoto's characters. (Except the lands that don't have any of Kishimoto's characters in them. Like Zylex, and a "Jumper" in the Land of Lightning. - 1**

**The author should do what he wants, or "I don't care". - 0**

As for pairings, I unintentionally turns this into a harem pairing. (In my mind, not the story) But it's not definite. Like I said, we'll see how it goes from there.

I know it'll either be a Naruto X Female Haku pairing, or it'll be a Naruto X Harem pairing with a female Haku in it.

Oh yeah, a reviewer, (To be more specific, TheWatcherandReader) told me that Naruto no Se-Ta is translated as Naruto of the Jumper. Which doesn't exactly fit his "Jumper" status.

But I came up with a new title, but I don't know which to pick. So I'll leave it to you guys/

**The new title?: Naruto, Sono Janpaa. Which translates as Naruto, The Jumper. The only thing I don't like about it, is the fact that it has Janpaa in the name, which is how a Japanese person would read it I guess. Like...Closer, would be read as Kuroosa by a Japanese person. But again, it's your guy's choice. - 0  
**

**The old title: Naruto no Se-Ta. And like I said, the only thing I don't like about it, is the fact that it _could _be translated as Naruto the Jumper...I think, but literally translates to Naruto of the Jumper. - 0**

I know I should be the one making the fiction, but I just really don't know what to pick.

And one more thing, In the last chapter, I stated that the last "Jumper" will be able "Jump" to different dimensions. I figured, I might get side tracked with that a bit, and changed it to how the last "Jumper" can Jump through time. I have a reason for that for doing that by the way. (SPOILER! SPOILER!) And it sounds more badass.

Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Next person to travel the world, and the next Kage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. Nice to meet you." Naruto said, holding out his hand. Haku smiled, but then stared at his hand in curiosity. Then Naruto became confused.

"Uh, Haku-chan, you shake it you know. It's a form of greeting." She turned more red.

'I-it is? Sorry, I didn't know..." She looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

_What the...why would she not know?_ Naruto thought to himself, but dismissed it. It was silent, but it didn't feel awkward.

"Naruto-kun..." Haku started. Naruto's face turned into a mixture of confusion, and wonder. No one really added the "Kun" honorific to his name before, well except the old man, but that was it.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you get home soon? Your parents must be worried." She herself sounded worried actually.

"Hmm? Ah my parents. Well...I don't have any." Naruto bluntly stated.

"Oh...I'm really sorry." She replied.

"Nah it's okay. I get it a lot. So I'm used to it, but how about your parents? Aren't they worried?" Naruto asked. She didn't reply. Naruto could tell that something happened.

"Ah Haku-chan, you don't have to say if you don't want to, I mean..." Naruto trailed off.

"I don't have any parents either..."She said.

"Oh...I guess it's my time to apologize I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling somewhat awkward. Although Naruto had the oddest feeling that wasn't the complete truth. But there had to be a reason why Haku hesitated for a second, so he didn't want to press any further.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't have any parents, how are you getting around?" She asked.

"Wait, that's my question Haku-chan. How are _you _getting around?" Naruto shot back.

"No I asked first."

"Yeah but I thought about it first."

This went on for a good ten minutes before Naruto gave up.

"Ah fine. Well I'm traveling. So I'm not really from around here." Naruto said.

"But you're only like my age. How are you able to get around so easily?" Haku asked.

"Well, I have my ways." He replied smugly.

"Now how about you Haku-chan? How about you." He asked.

"This...well that is my home." She said, pointing to a small ragged tent about ten feet from them. Naruto's eyes widened.

"There?" He asked again to make sure. She nodded. Naruto began to think. How could a girl like her live in such conditions? He couldn't just do nothing right?

"Haku-chan, this isn't how a lady like yourself is supposed to live." Naruto seriously said.

"But...I have no where else to live."

"Well that's going to be fixed. From now on, you're living with me." Naruto said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Huh?" She blushed slightly. Naruto then blushed himself, he didn't mean for it to sound like _that._

"Eh...ah...I meant that you should come with me, and travel." He fixed.

"Oh,oh! On one condition." Naruto smiled.

"Sure what's that."

"If you'll be my friend." She replied.

"Eh? I thought we were already friends..." Naruto said confused. At this moment, Haku's head popped up with a cute smile. She then did something he never expected her to do, or anyone would do for that matter. She tackled him, and trapped him in a bear hug. Naruto's eyes widened, but he did what his instinct told him to do, he rubbed her head, and smiled.

* * *

It was night time, and Naruto, and Haku were sitting around a campfire in a forest they had found.

"Wow, the fire feels so nice..." Haku said with a smile. Naruto smiled as well. It was silent, except for the sound of the roaring fire. Until Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Haku-chan, am I your first friend? Back then, it just seemed like you were so happy that we were friends..." Naruto smiled at the scene that just unfolded a hour or so ago. Haku didn't respond, but she smiled at Naruto, and nodded enthusiastically. Naruto smiled back at her.

"That's what I thought..." It was silent again.

"You know, I was really happy too." This caught Haku's attention.

"I...before today, I've never had a single friend my age. And that really makes me happy." He said with a smile. This made Haku flush, and she looked at the ground. It was silent again, and Naruto yawned , and then stretched.

"I think it's time we get some sleep." Suggested Naruto. He started to set up his sleeping bag, until realization struck him. He had only _one _sleeping bag. Naruto paced back, and forth a few times.

_I _could _just share the sleeping bag with Haku-chan, but it's not natural for a boy, and a girl to sleep together unless they're...married...AH! What should I do...?_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto then abruptly sighed.

"Hey Haku-chan, I only have one sleeping bag, so why don't you take it, and I'll sleep on the ground, or something." Naruto said, getting ready to lie down on the ground.

"No!" She yelled.

"Eh?" Said Naruto confused.

"You're not going to sleep on the ground!" She ordered. All the while blushing.

"But it's not natural for a boy, and a girl to sleep together!" Naruto explained, waving his hands in front of him.

"I know that! But _you're_ the one taking care of me, so the least I can do is let you sleep where you need to!"

"But-" He was cut off.

"No buts!" She ordered. She walked over to the sleeping bag, and laid in it. Once comfortable, she motioned for Naruto to come.

"Uh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I just remembered! I have to...go hunt!" Naruto walked backward at an exit out of their campsite, but Haku threw a rock at him.

"Get. In. The. Sleeping. Bag." She ordered once again. Naruto attempted to make up another excuse, but it was futile. He then sighed. And walked over to the sleeping bag. But _very _slowly.

About five minutes later, Naruto reached the sleeping bad and got in it. Once comfortable, Naruto, and Haku's eyes met each other. They both turned red, and turned to the opposite of where they originally looked.

"G-Good night Haku-Chan..." Naruto said before attempting to sleep.

"Good...Night, Naruto-kun..." Replied Haku. Haku actually went to sleep though, unlike Naruto,

But even though Naruto said "Good Night", Naruto couldn't have a "Good Night" at all. Mostly because Haku wasn't exactly a "Still" sleeper.POW! Naruto rubbed his cheek for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Naruto grumbled as another attack hit him. Naruto had to admit, Haku was cute, but she sucks at sleeping still...

All of a sudden, Naruto felt another blow. But it wasn't on his body. Naruto looked down towards his waist, to see Haku's knee right there. At first he didn't feel anything. Granted, he couldn't breathe either at the time, because of the blow. Naruto then suddenly had the sudden urge to let out a painful scream. But he couldn't wake up Haku. So he did the reasonable thing. He held it in.

Naruto had his eyes closed for a minute, and the pain started to subside. Until Haku hit him again in the same spot.

_Ah damn it! _Naruto yelled in his head, before he "Jumped" to his apartment back in Konoha.

Naruto inhaled loudly, and suddenly let out a huge scream which woke some people.

"Oh crap." Naruto said to himself as he heard someone come to his door. Not wanting to get in trouble, Naruto "Jumped" back to his, and Haku's "Campsite". He sighed in relief. But the looked over to the still sleeping Haku. Then he sweat dropped.

"Now how am I going to sleep tonight...?" Naruto asked to himself. He closed his eyes, and put his hand up to his chin in a thinking position.

Silence ensued once again.

"...This doesn't work at all! I thought this was supposed to make me smarter!" Naruto softly yelled to himself. But he was still in thought. Suddenly Naruto got an idea. It was so great, that if people could see imaginary things, a light bulb would be visible above Naruto's head.

Naruto slipped into the sleeping bag, and positioned himself correctly. Haku's fist came out of nowhere, and hit Naruto clearly in the forehead. Effectively, knocking him out. Okay, it wasn't _exactly _the best idea our favorite blond ever thought of, but it got the job done right?

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up first, and had a terrible head ache. Probably because of how he fell asleep last night. Naruto crawled out of the sleeping bag, and looked at the sky, then yawned.

"Hmm...if me, and Haku are going to stay here for a while, I need to buy some ingredients so we can actually sustain ourselves." Naruto said, before leaving a note written on the ground in dirt, and running off.

Even though it was somewhat early in the morning, most of the stores were still open. (1)Naruto inspected each of the stores, and slowly came into realization.

"...I don't know how to cook..." Naruto sad sadly, with anime-like tears going down his cheeks.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to buy instant ramen." Naruto said before walking into a store. He promised the old man he wouldn't of spent the money he leant him on a ramen buffet. But this wasn't necessarily a ramen buffet, and he was buying for someone else. So Naruto could bend, and twist the rules this time.

Inside the store, Naruto didn't buy huge packs of instant ramen, because they wouldn't have enough room to store them anyway. Naruto browsed eagerly through the aisle, until something caught his eye. It was a pink box with the words "POCKY" on it. Naruto stared intently at it with puppy dog eyes.

"What the heck is Pocky?" Naruto asked himself. He shrugged, and thought that it really _wasn't _a good idea to eat the same food for years on end, so he took two boxes. The rest was just instant ramen. Twelve bowls to be exact. Four ramen bowls with shrimp flavor. Four ramen bowls with beef flavor. And four ramen bowls with chicken flavor. And because he didn't want to spend so much money, he bought a bucket to warm up the water that would be used to cook the ramen.

Naruto paid, and needed another distraction.

"Hey look! A komodo dragon, but is actually a distraction!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger behind the clerk. The man turned around, and this gave Naruto the time to "Jump" away.

Naruto made sure his "Jump" site was fairly far away from their campsite, so Haku doesn't find out about his ability.

Arriving at their campsite, Haku was still sleeping, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder:

"Does she always sleep this much?"

But he dismissed it, and set up a fire, and decided to get some water while the fire was starting up. He went to a stream close to their campsite, and filled up the bucket with fresh water, not to mention taking a nice drink from the stream as well. Once Naruto returned to the campsite, the fire had turned into a nice, bigger one. He grabbed a thick, but light stick and set it through the bucket handle, and set the bucket, along with the stick over the fire, so over a period of time, the water would eventually boil. The only inconvenience, was that the water would take twice as long to boil. This annoyed Naruto quite a bit, because the only thing he hated more than the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, was the five minutes it took to boil water.

Naruto didn't like it, but he waited until the water had boiled, and set up four bowls to be eaten.

Even three _more _minutes later, the ramen was finished, and Naruto was drooling. It amazed Naruto how much he wanted ramen at the time, but what amazed him even more, was that Haku was still asleep. Deciding to wake her up, Naruto placed a bowl of chicken ramen right next to her nose, and stared. She fumbled in her sleep, and fumbled again. Until she woke up mumbling slightly.

Her appearance caused Naruto to slightly blush, as she had slightly ruffled hair she gained while sleeping, and at the angle Naruto was looking at her, the sun was shining light at her in a way that made her look _really _cute.

"O-Ohayo(2), Haku-chan." Said Naruto smiling. She blinked a few times, then looked at Naruto.

"Ohayo...Naruto-kun." She smiled cutely, and rubbed the back of her head while sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Which made her look very cute.

"Hehe, I forgot I was living with Naruto-kun." Naruto put on a mockingly distraught face.

"Hey, hey! Am I _that _forgettable? Thanks a lot Haku-chan." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto-kun...I didn't mean it like that..." She pouted back.

"Yeah, I was just messing with ya." Naruto chuckled a bit.

"I went shopping while you were asleep ya know. By the way, you sleep _a lot_." Naruto mentioned.

"I don't really know how to cook, and I'm pretty sure you didn't know how to either, so I got us some instant ramen. My favorite by the way." The answer he got back would shock Naruto for the rest of the next minute.

"What's ramen...?" She asked. Naruto put on a blank face, and stepped back one step overdramatically.

"You...don't know what ramen is?" He asked,

What came next, was hours of explaining the history of ramen to Haku. From how it was accidentally made, to how someone accidentally added ingredients to it, and finally, how it accidentally fell into someone's mouth.

Fortunately, for Haku, she fell asleep after eating her ramen. Needless to say, she didn't pay attention at all.

And unfortunately, Naruto's history lesson had lasted until night time. To the point where Naruto even nodded off.

(3)

Naruto mumbled in his sleep, and suddenly, had to go to the bathroom. Still half-asleep, Naruto unconsciously thought about his bathroom at home. And before he knew it, Naruto accidentally "Jumped" there. Unfortunately, our blond hero had "Jumped" above the toilet. Resulting in a huge splash, followed by Naruto's voice saying "Ah!".

"Ah! What the hell!?" Naruto yelled. Coughing every now, and then because of the toilet water.

"I don't see how dogs have cleaner tongues then humans when they drink this crap all the time!" Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust. It took a minute before Naruto calmed himself down, and begun to relieve himself. A flush was heard a few seconds later.

"Okay, so why am I back at home again?" Naruto asked himself, sitting with a thinking position.

"Ah, maybe I just thought of my home while I was sleeping, or something." Naruto concluded.

"I better get back before Haku wakes up." Naruto said, but before he could "Jump", he heard some commotion outside.

"Maybe I should check it out." Naruto said to himself, before opening the door, and heading down the stairs.

Outside, he could see some pupil less ninja running around yelling about something that seemed like "Where is she?", and "Did you find her?", and also "She got kidnapped!".

"By the sounds of it, there's a girl missing, people are trying to find her, and I don't know what the hell "Kidnapped" means, but it has the word kid, so they have to find a kid! So...there's a hide, and go seek game going on!" Naruto concluded.

Somewhere, a person face-palmed.

"I want to play!" Naruto ran off trying to find the girl who was the only that wasn't found.

* * *

A cute young girl wearing a kimono was being carried quite roughly by a older, rough looking man. She tried getting out of her kidnapper's grip, but it was futile. She started to cry, as she didn't even know what was going to happen to her. Until she heard a voice.

"Hey!"

She looked up from the ground to see the kidnapper had stopped, and a boy no older than her standing in front of them.

"What do you want kid?" The kidnapper said.

"I was hoping I could play!" Naruto had his puppy dog eyes on. But his question confused the kidnapper.

"What game?" He asked.

"You know! That girl right there," Naruto pointed at her.

"She's hiding, and everyone has to find her. you know! Hide n' go seek!" This caused the girl, and the kidnapper to sweat drop.

Somewhere, the same person face-palmed them self.

"You idiot! This isn't a game of hide n' go seek!" This time, it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"Then what are you guys playing?"

"I'm kidnapping her!"

"Uh...what's that?" Naruto asked scratching his head. The sweat drops on the girl, and the kidnappers had enlarged.

The same person once again face-palmed them self.

"It's where I forcefully take the girl." He pointed at her.

"And take her away from her home." He explained very slowly.

"Oh...so...you're taking her away?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...that's what "Kidnapping" means..." The kidnapper was clearly annoyed with Naruto.

"Ah. So _that's _what kidnapping is." If possible, their sweat drops got even bigger.

The mysterious person didn't face palm them self, but slammed their head on a nearby table.

"Wait, then you're doing bad stuff then right!?" he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes..." He dryly responded.

"Well if that's the case, then I have to stop you!" Naruto yelled. The kidnapper put the girl down, and got into a fighting stance.

"What can a kid like _you_ do to someone like me?" The kidnapper asked. Naruto growled, but knew he was right. He had never really had more than two minutes of experience of "Jumping" in battle. Thinking quickly, Naruto conjured up a simple plan, and decided to just go for it. And with that, Naruto ran towards the kidnapper, with a fist raised high. It seemed like Naruto was trying to have a fist fight, but when the kidnapper began to swing his fist at Naruto, Naruto lowered his fist, and "Jumped" behind him. Leaving the kidnapper stumbling, and then falling. He was now right next to the girl, and checked up on her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, in a calming voice. The girl looked up, and Naruto couldn't help but think how cute she was. She nodded.

"Okay, be good, and stay here, I'll be right back." He said. Before running towards the kidnapper. Of course, his tackle didn't do any effect, so Naruto quickly "Jumped" the kidnapper to the Land of Snow. In a split second, the two had rolled down a hill of snow, and slowly stopped when they reached a flat surface. Naruto was the first to get up.

"Hey, it's not nice to kidnap little girls." Naruto said staring at the kidnapper, who in turn looked back at him.

"See ya." Naruto "Jumped" back to the girl, leaving the kidnapper freezing in the Land of Snow.

The girl, did as naruto told her to, She stayed where she was. She wasn't _that _scared, but the way Naruto just appeared out of thin air in front of her, killed a bit of her on the inside. He smiled at her.

"Hey there." Naruto said. She blushed lightly, and smiled back.

"Hey, what's your name." Naruto asked.

"Oh...ah H-hyuuga Hinata." She responded.

"T-thank y-you for s-saving me." She bowed politely.

_Heh, she's really polite. I didn't do much. _Naruto thought.

"Do you think your family will find you?" He asked.

"Yes. They're s-searching e-everywhere f-fore me..." She replied.

"Ah that's good. Well Hinata-chan. I should get going. I wouldn't want to draw attention." Naruto said to her. Which was a lie. He actually wanted the glory, and attention this might of brought to him. But it would of risked the secret of his ability. Naruto stood up, and began to walk away.

"Ano!(4)" The girl shouted. Naruto turned around.

"C-can...I get the name of...my savior?" She asked shyly. This caused Naruto to grin.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He responded. Again he made his way to leave, until he noticed a injury on Hinata's ankle.

"Hey! You're hurt!" He kneeled in front of her, which caused her to blush, and started chanting.

"Pain, pain fly away. Pain, pain fly away" (5)Naruto finished each chant with a wave in the air with both arms. Hinata didn't know how, but she had felt the slight pain on her ankle go away. Naruto finished off with a soft kiss on her ankle, Which caused her to blush profusely. He smiled at her once again. He set off to leave once again, but for some reason, it didn't feel right.

_Doesn't look like anyone's coming anytime soon, I should talk to her. _Naruto thought.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. So...how's life at home?" Naruto asked, but sweat dropped almost instantly at the amount of dryness the question had. (6)

"Ah? Oh, w-well...it's horrible." She replied with a sad tone in her voice. This caused Naruto to frown.

"How come?" He asked. It was the most obvious question.

"My f-father thinks I-I'm weak..." She replied.

"What? You're only my age, sure, you can't be _that _strong. But you look strong. Why's he think that?"

"B-because...I can't learn as fast as my cousin, who's from a lower part of my family. (7)And my father thinks that's a big disappointment."

"Well...to me it's obvious your father is a idiot." He said with a grin.

"I bet it's just your confidence. Work on that, and I'm pretty sure you'll get stronger in no time." He suggested.

"L-like how?" (8)

"Well...I read a book one time. And it said that screaming outside at your loudest voice could actually help. Come on, try it." He said.

"W-what? I...I don't know..." She said.

"Oh come on. It's just you, and me. Just look at me." He smiled at her. Although a bit late, she inhaled deeply. And let out a huge scream. It lasted for a few seconds, before she stopped, panting softly.

"That...was exciting..."She said. Naruto laughed at this.

"Now work on that, and your confidence problem will go away. And that's one step ahead for being a great ninja." He grinned. She smiled back at him.

"By the way, do you have any dreams?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Well...I-I'd really like it, if I could impress my father someday..." She said.

"So basically, you want to show him you're not what he thinks you are?" He simplified. She nodded her head.

"That sounds like a great dream. And you know what?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"From now, and the time that happens. I'll always support you." He said smiling. This caused her to blush _greatly _at the comment. (9) She flailed her arms in a anime sort of fashion, and stuttered.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I t-think it's t-too soon for t-that!" She stuttered more than she ever did in her life, and blushed more than she did as well.

"Eh?" Naruto was confused.

"Soon for what?" He asked. This caused her, if possible, to blush more.

"Y-you...m-me..." She trailed off, and started poking her fingers together. (10) Naruto suddenly heard some people coming by.

"Oh crap on a crap sandwich, crap on the top, with a side of crap!" (11)Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I have to run. I'll see you at the academy if you're applying there." HE said, before he "Jumped" away. To his house. Leaving a still stuttering Hinata, and the Hyuuga's that approached her.

_Wait...was it really a smart idea to "Jump" in front of Hinata-chan? _He thought for a second.

_Nah...she probably won't even remember me. _He concluded, before he "Jumped" from his house, to his, and Haku's "Camp Site" If only he knew...

* * *

Naruto appeared by Haku, who was still sound asleep.

"Geez, she really _does _sleep a lot." He said, before yawning loudly, and stretching his back, and arms.

"Man, what a day. I need to get some sleep." He said getting into the sleeping bag with Haku in it. Then he stopped.

_Hmm...It's only been one day, but I'm already used to sleeping with Haku...is that a bad sign? _He thought for a second.

_Nah. How could it? _He left it at that, before sleeping.

It was only a few seconds before Naruto woke up again.

"What the..." He looked at the sky to see the sun rising. He then sweat dropped.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep!" Naruto cried, with anime tears streaming down his face. Haku suddenly woke up.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. How was your sleep?" She asked. Naruto sweat dropped again.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He rolled the other way before attempting to sleep. Which caused Haku to be confused.

"Huh? What's his problem?"

* * *

This was Naruto's lifestyle for the time being. But without saving the Hyuuga, and buying some different ramen packs. and even occasionally "Jumping" back home on accident. He needed to work on that. Naruto tried the Pocky he had bought, and was actually pretty good. Everything was going fine until a week, and a half went by. Naruto hit his first problem in a while.

"Oh crap. I'm broke." Yes our favorite blond was broke. The hokage had given Naruto only enough money for himself, and himself only. So with Haku, the money only lasted a week.

Naruto knew he had to get job soon, or else they'd have to live on the streets...well they were already technically living on the streets, but living on the streets without money. Even though he was a kid, and most people won't even take him seriously, there had to be at least one person who needed help.

"Hey Haku-chan. We're running a bit low on money, so I'm going to look around town for a job. So stay here okay?" She nodded in approval. They still had extra instant ramen from when they didn't feel like eating. (12) (13) And with that, Naruto walked away from view of Haku, and "Jumped" to a alleyway in town. He walked out, trying to look non-suspicious as possible.

Store by store, Naruto asked, and pleaded, and even begged. But none really took him seriously, like he feared. Until he entered a delivery store that had the sign in bold print "Any help is acceptable.". Naruto figured the "Any help" part also considers children as well. Naruto shrugged, and walked in, and reached the counter he could barely even see over.

"Uh...Hello? Anyone there?" He asked. Then he heard a old, deep gruff sounding voice.

"What?" The man leaned over the counter, and darted his eyes back, and forth looking for Naruto. Until Naruto spoke.

"I'm right here." He said. The man looked down at him.

"Hey kiddo, you lost?" He asked. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, I'm not a kiddo. I'm a man!" Naruto replied, puffing out his chest to make him look slightly more of a man. Although it didn't do much because of Naruto's small stature. This caused the man to laugh.

"Ha ha! Okay, "Man". What'cha doing here for."

"Oh, I'm here for that." Naruto pointed at the sign.

"You want to work here? Can ya handle it?" He asked.

"Of course! It's a delivery service right?" The man nodded.

"Then how hard can it be?" Naruto said while grinning.

Naruto groaned as he looked at today's packages. They looked fairly large, and seemed to weigh a lot.

"Good luck kid. I'll check later to see how you're doing." The man walked away into a room with a curtain.

Naruto groaned once again. At least this guy was willing to pay him. Might as well get started.

The first package was a killer, it was practically across town! And "Jumping" wasn't a good idea as well. It was around noon, and he might get found out. So with another groan, Naruto grabbed the package, and lifted it onto his back, and walked towards his location, which was across town.

Thirty minutes later. Naruto arrived at his destination, and sighed in relief.

"Finally! Now to deliver it." He walked to the doorstep, and knocked on it. A few seconds later, a young women came out, and looked down.

"Morning. Here's your delivery" Naruto said. (14)

"Ara? So young, and already working? You're so responsible." She said, and softly rubbed his head. Naruto grinned at the touch.

"Now if you can just sign here..." Naruto said pulling out a sheet. A few seconds later, everything was finished, and the women received her package. Before leaving however, she gave him 500 yen. (15) This left Naruto confused.

"Uh miss? I'm pretty sure you don't give me money." Naruto said.

"Ah, Mr. Delivery boy, that's a tip for doing so well? Congratulations." She explained.

"Really? Thanks a lot." Naruto thanked, and bowed before he left. (16) The rest of the time delivering packages, were similar to this. Naruto had to be very polite, or else he might've done bad on his first job. Which resulted in many of the recipients giving Naruto tips.

After his last package, Naruto returned to the store, and was greeted with the old man.

"Hey, old man I'm done." Naruto said.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You're so young, but you're already my finest worker." The man laughed loudly.

_Obviously this guy's haven't had many employees in a while..._Naruto concluded.

"Oh you don't know anything about your pay right?" Naruto shook his head.

"Well in a job, you don't get your pay everyday, you get it at the end of each week. And you work 300 yen per hour. Sorry kid, since you're a kid, I have to pay you the lowest amount." He informed.

"Nah it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said . He had gotten enough from the tips alone.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name mister." Naruto realized.

"The name's Reiji." Just Reiji." He responded. Naruto grinned.

"Okay Reiji-jiji. (17) See ya." He said waving while leaving. This caused the man to get a vein on his forehead.

"I'm not _that _old am I?" He asked himself. He got silence as a response.

* * *

"Hey Haku-chan. You'll never believe it! I met this nice man who gave me a job. We'll be able to live!" Naruto said with giddy in his voice.

"Naruto-kun! That's great!" She hugged him for a second, before getting off, and blushing."

"S-sorry..."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"Ah forget it, it's late, and let's get some sleep." She nodded in response, with giddy. (18)

The next morning, Naruto awoke, this time, something was different. Haku was gone!

Naruto jumped out of the sleeping bag in shock, and looked around. She was nowhere to be found! Naruto panicked for a second, before finding...a "Jump Scar"?

_A "Jump Scar"? Here? Was it Zylex? Did he take Haku? _Naruto didn't waste anytime going through the "Jump Scar", and where he landed he didn't know. Zylex was nowhere to be found, and Naruto was about to look for him until he saw Haku. She looked unharmed, so Naruto practically bolted to her in relief, but he never had the chance, because when he started his sprint. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Haku had "Jumped" away! Naruto fell to his knees in shock, eyes wide.

"Haku-chan's...a "Jumper"? Naruto asked himself.

"That...means I have..." He paused, and looked up from the ground.

"I have to kill Haku-chan someday... " He inevitably said.

Throughout his stay in the Land of Water. The last person he'd thought to be a "Jumper", was Haku...

Next chapter:

Haku's a "Jumper"? With secrets found out, what will Naruto do?! (19)

1. Yes I know, in the wave arc, the Land of Water is a relatively poor place right? I figured, since this is seven to eight years before the Wave arc, I'm guessing Gato didn't come in, until like a year or so before Naruto and company went there.

2. Means "Good Morning", or something similar I think. I wasn't planning to use any Japanese words besides honorifics, but Ohayo just seems so...badass...Or something...

3. Okay, consider the top half of this chapter filler. Because at this part here, is where it starts to get interesting.

4. Something like "Um", or "Ah". But I think, can be used to get someone's attention.

5. This may seem made up, but I've seen this in anime, and manga. Usually, used with little kids, when one, or the other gets injured. This is probably only used in Japan, because it's never happened to me...

6. When I say that, I mean that the question was...well he didn't mean to ask that question I guess. I don't know what I was thinking at the time.

7. When she says this, she doesn't mean the "Lower part of the family" as an insult. So...don't say anything about that.

8. I noticed that I'm not making Hinata stutter much. But I decided, "Hey, she's shy, but she can't stutter _that_ much."

9. You may be wondering why she acted so flustered after Naruto said he'll support you. I read, that "Support", and "Court" have the same reading in Japanese. So in Hinata's point of view, she thinks Naruto's saying "I will always court you." Which is why she is so flustered. Oh, and for those who don't know what "Court" means, it's to seek the attention of... So when using "Court" against someone else, you're trying to seek the attention of whoever you're courting. In this case, you want to date her,(Hopefully...) or something. I also think it could be something sexual, but I'm not sure, I didn't really study the word much. But since I don't want anything sexual going on, (Not to mention they probably don't even know what "Sexual" is...) I'll just have the definition as that above. By the way, I read it from a manga of course, so they said that as a TL note, and could actually mean in writing instead of audio. But if you're reading this, let's just say it's in audio. Okay? Besides, I love cute misunderstandings like these.

10. And _that_, is how the finger poking habit she does, started. Ha ha.

11. Hey, he's five, he's _supposed _to say stupid, and weird things like that. But...since he's Naruto, and our favorite blond ninja, I guess he won't be that much different when he's twelve. Ha ha.

12. Of course, when I say this, I mean Haku didn't feel like eating. Naruto ate his share of ramen whenever he got it. Ha ha.

13. Oh, and Haku may seem like she's not doing much, but she will get some action soon.

14. I'm not really sure how doorstep deliveries work, so I'm just inferring.

15. Roughly five dollars in USD.

16. Not sure if you can actually give tips in a delivery service...oh well you can now...well in _this _story.

17. Means "Old Man". Used after a person's name.

18. I don't know why, but I just love that word right now...

19. Haha, sorry I needed to do that. Plus...it gives that manga ending feel to it.

Yes! Chapter two of Naruto no Se-Ta is finally finished! Exactly a month too! To be honest, I didn't really start this until last week. Haha. Because I thought not a lot of people liked it. But there's actually people that like it!

And about Haku being a "Jumper", come on, I bet like half of you expected that.

DeExil- Thanks for reviewing, I really love your stories, and am honored for you to say that I have talent. Thank you. I hope I don't mess up this story, because I'd hate to disappoint you.

The Dragon Blood Guard

Darksnider05

bigazn08

Phnx

TheWatcherandReader-Thanks for pointing out my title problems. And for that pun, I'll think about it...

animekingmike

Naruhina4life-Looking at your name, you probably liked this chapter. Ha ha.

crimsonkyuubi

Thanks for reviewing.

And how's it going so far? Remember, the first half may have been boring, so consider that filler, and really just focus on the second half. But there's still some parts in the first half has some important stuff in it. Just slightly though.

Anyway, like I said, did I nuke it? Hope I didn't. Anyway, it's been decided. The third chapter, will be the last chapter of Naruto being a kid. (But probably half of it will be Naruto as a kid, and the other half is when Naruto graduates.

Haha, I just checked, theres twenty-nine people on the alert list. I don't care that they didn't review, I'm just glad people are looking forward to this story.

Also, come on people. Vote! Only like three to four people voted. I know _I'm _the writer, and that I should be writing the story, I need help on these two polls! The polls are at the top of this chapter in bold by the way.

And one more thing, if theres text saying "Linehere" thats where I put the horizontal ruler thing. So if you see any of those, that's because I forgot to put the horizontal line there.

Hehe, Seven thousand words. Biggest chapter so far.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	3. Dawn of a new beginning

Naruto no Se-Ta

Summary: Title can be translated as Naruto the Jumper. When Naruto was five, he was attacked by the villagers of Konoha. Wishing to escape from it, Naruto suddenly appeared back in his house. Read, as Naruto learns to control this new power. But will it be his power? Or his downfall.

Well...people actually love this story! I can tell by the fact that there's more than twice the amount of alerts for this story, than there is for the reviews...I know I said I don't care about reviews, as long as you review at least once, and that's just ridiculous.

But despite that, I'll still update.

Be warned, I'm only fourteen, so I get lazy _a lot_. So I can't update as much as most people do. I planned to update during the summer a lot, but really, that just gave me more time to slack off...sorry for that. And I usually spend my time reading other Naruto stories, as well as playing my new favorite tactical role playing game: Disgaea! (PSP version)

Anyhow, I noticed that this story was getting a bit too dramatic for my taste, remember, those dramatic moments, such as the last part in the last chapter will only happen in rare occasions, because I want this story to be a action packed, light-hearted story. So I might change the drama part of the genre, to humor. Or something. It'll still contain dramatic moments, but just not so much that it needs "Drama" to be on the genre.

Oh, as for those polls, I'm just doing whatever the hell I want. Mostly, because I made my choice a _long _time ago, and because barely _anyone _was voting. But for the title poll, I'm still unsure about that, so that is still alive.

The new title?: Naruto, Sono Janpaa. Which translates as Naruto, The Jumper. The only thing I don't like about it, is the fact that it has Janpaa in the name, which is how a Japanese person would read it I guess. Like...Closer, would be read as Kuroosa by a Japanese person. But again, it's your guy's choice. - 0

The old title: Naruto no Se-Ta. And like I said, the only thing I don't like about it, is the fact that it _could _be translated as Naruto the Jumper...I think, but literally translates to Naruto of the Jumper. - 0

As of now, no one has voted on those...come on people! If no one votes...I'll write a really long next chapter! Oh wait...forget that last part...He he...

Oh, one more thing, I noticed that I almost never put down a disclaimer, but...do I really need to? It's not like the FFPDJP (Fanfiction Police Department of Justice and Pie) is going to come in my room, and demand that I take it down right?...Right...

Yeah it's kind of obvious, that a fourteen year old like me does _not _own Naruto, or Jumper. So I'm not going to put down a disclaimer...Oh crap, wasn't _that _a disclaimer? Damn it...

And one more last note, a reviewer named "Pax-draconix" mentioned that the Land of Water, and the Wave country are two different places. To be honest, I forgot...And that could have caused some major problems, as Naruto, and Haku are both in the Land of Water, which is a ninja village, and when Haku shows up in the original storyline, it's in the Wave country. Not to mention, I described the Land of Water as the Wave country, (Poor...etc) Oh well, I'd think of a way to fix it all, but it's too confusing for me, cause I have a one track mind (Whatever the hell that means). So, right now, the Land of Water is a poor place...Yeah...oh well, this chapter is probably going to be the last chapter of where the story even takes place, so no need to worry.

Anyway, for the moment you've been waiting for, Chapter three, of Naruto no Se-ta!

* * *

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Haku had "Jumped" away! Naruto fell to his knees in shock, eyes wide._

"_Haku-chan's...a "Jumper"? Naruto asked himself._

"_That...means I have..." He paused, and looked up from the ground._

"_I have to kill Haku-chan someday... " He inevitably said._

_Throughout his stay in the Land of Water. The last person he'd thought to be a "Jumper", was Haku..._

Because of the events that happened, Naruto had pretty much tried to avoid Haku as much as he could. key word, _tried_. Because even for a ninja trainee, it would be hard for _anyone _to avoid someone you were living with. As such, Naruto had to make up ridiculous excuses to get away from her as much as possible, until they slept together. His job really helped him with that.

Unfortunately, Naruto began to get paranoia. (1) And he didn't know why, but he's decided.

"I'm going to kill Haku-chan..."

Walking back from his job, he picked up a rusty, blunt pipe from a alleyway, walked slowly back to his campsite. Haku was sleeping, which was in Naruto's favor this time, he slowly walked over to her, careful not to wake her, and when he was in striking distance, held the pipe shakily over his head with both arms. And before he knew it, swung down on Haku's head with all the strength his little body could do.

He swung again, and again, he didn't know why, but he couldn't stop. With each blow, he heard a bone crack, and blood splattered out. But he kept on swinging, and swinging, over, and over.

By now, the pipe had been covered in blood, and there were a few drops of blood on Naruto's face, and the place where Haku lied was absolutely filled with blood. Naruto panted heavily, finally stopping.

"N-Naruto...kun..." He heard. He looked at where the sound had come from, to see Haku still alive, with her eyes slightly open.

"W-why...?" She asked, before her eyes closed, and Naruto couldn't see her chest move anymore.

She was dead.

He dropped the pipe in horror, his eyes widened, and he let out a horrifying scream.

* * *

Naruto screamed as he woke up, still screaming, until he noticed his surroundings. Everything was fine, no blood, or anything, he looked to his side to see Haku still alive. She looked so cute, he thought. But more importantly, it was all a dream. A nightmare. (2)

He couldn't beleive he had actually even thought of killing Haku, before he knew she was a "Jumper", she had been so kind to her, and if she really wanted to kill Naruto, she wouldn't have saved him in the beginning, and she had plenty of chances when she _did _save him, and afterwards. (3)

He continued staring at her for a few moments longer, until she mumbled a few words.

"Naruto...kun..." Naruto blushed. Was she dreaming about him? He stayed quiet, and listened even more.

"Please...don't...leave me..." Naruto's eyes widened a bit. But then returned to his normal size. He smiled softly. Who cares if Haku was a "Jumper"? She obviously cared for him, and he wasn't going to abandon her like that. He knew she was going to wake up soon, so he made some instant ramen for her before he got up, looking ready to go.

"Well, time to get going to Reiji-jiji's. Gotta work hard." He "Jumped" to a location around Reiji's delivery store.

The same routine happened for the next few days. Naruto would wake up to Haku, make her breakfast ramen, go deliver whatever Reiji needed to deliver. And while he didn't know it, each package became easier, and easier. In truth, Naruto's muscles were growing, and each package would seem lighter, and lighter. (4)

During that time, he had noted that he needed a portable food. His pocky was the right choice. Because the portable ramen he had tried didn't exactly work out...

_Flashback_

_Naruto jogged lightly to his destination carrying a brown package. Around his neck was a plastic bag full of ramen. This included the hot soup, and noodles._

_He attempted to eat some of the ramen, by biting a hole in it. The result: Hot soup splattered everywhere on Naruto, as well as the package._

_In the end, Naruto couldn't deliver the package because it was "damaged". Thus, getting a pay-cut from Reiji._

_Flashback End_

(5)

Surprisingly, Naruto never saw Haku "Jump" even once. He was beginning to think it was all part of his imagination, but he knew what he saw, and dismissed the fact.

It was eventually time for his month long trip to end. There was a problem. Where is Haku going to stay now? With him? Or her?

So Naruto decided to be blunt, and forward.

"Hey Haku-chan." He called. She looked at him with a confused gaze.

"How would you feel if I left you...?" He didn't finish, because he saw the look on Haku's face.

She was crying.

"Y-your not leaving me are you?" It was amazing she didn't stutter as much as she could.

"Well..." He couldn't continue. She jumped towards him, and knocked him down, trapping him in a tight hug as well.

"Please don't leave me!" She yelled. His memories reverted back to when he first heard those words. (6)

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" She yelled again. His face softened, and he wrapped his arms around Haku.

"Don't worry." He looked down with determination in his eyes. Something you'd never see in a five-year old.

"I will _never _leave you. I promise." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked at him, some tears still in her eyes. She then buried her face in his stomach. (7)

"Thank you. Naruto-kun."

_Ah crap. I guess I have no choice but to bring her along._

"But um...I really _do _need to get back to my home. Konoha. Do you think...you want to come with me?"

"Come with you...to your home?" He nodded with a 'Un!'. She stayed silent for a while.

"I'd love to." She replied. His face brightened up.

"Really? That's great!" Although it took a moment to register the position they were in, in his mind. Realizing that, he jumped right up, and blushed. Silence ensued, until Haku asked something.

"Naruto-kun, so about Konoha, how are we going to get there?"

Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes. (8) He swore the question repeated in his head several times.

"I...don't know..." He finally responded. Haku fell anime style.

"You don't know?!" He shook his head with a goofy grin.

"B-baka..." She called him. He whined.

"Haku-chan!"

"It's true! You got here didn't you?" He nodded.

"How can you forget the way you came here?"

"Well...There were some interesting things that happened." He said recalling the events that had happened to him on his trip. Although it was true, he only got here by "Jumping" after all. She tapped him playfully on the head.

"Silly. Don't worry. I'm not mad." She responded with closed eyes.

He mumbled something along the lines of "Who said I was worried?".

"Ah! I know. Let's walk around town, and see if anyone knows anything about getting back to Konoha!" He said, putting his fist in his hand.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let's go." The two packed up their things, and off they went.

* * *

Walking through town, Naruto hadn't noticed it, but he had apparently got to remember, if not recognize most of the people in the town.

"Probably from delivering..." He said to himself.

He, and Haku had asked most of the people Naruto either remembered, or Naruto deemed as good people. But to no avail...until Naruto met a rather familiar person.

"Ayame-chan?!" He yelled, pointing his finger at a girl in front of them. She was about their age, cute with long brown hair that reached her lower back. Said girl turned around to look at whoever said her name. Her eyes widened when she saw the blond.

"Naruto-kun?!" The blond grinned widely before running to her, and giving her a hug. Ayame blushed at the sudden physical contact.

"Ayame-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked. Ayame, and Teuchi, the owner, and daughter of Ichiraku ramen didn't exactly own their ramen shop in the Land of Waters.

"That's my line, and to answer your question, my, and daddy are here to buy some rare ingredients for our ramen to make it taste even better." Ayame answered. His mouth had some drool coming out the side of his mouth. Not that he could help it, Naruto always thought Ichiraku's ramen was the best, but to make it even better? Is that even possible?!

"Ooh, can I try some once it's done?" He asked, still drooling.

"I dunno...you'll have to ask daddy." She answered, before putting her hand to her mouth, and yelling behind her.

"Daddy!" She called. A few seconds later, a man that looked like he was in his 40's came out. He wore a white apron, and a white chef hat. He seemed to be getting old. Signs of aging could be seen on his body. His wrinkles on his face, and forehead, and the slightly gray hair on his head.

"Hey, wassup (9)Ojii-san?" Naruto had always called Teuchi by that name, and like Sarutobi, he didn't mind. The man looked in front of him with squinted eyes to see a waving young blond, his daughter, and a girl he had never seen before standing in front of him.

"Naruto?" He asked. The said blond nodded before grinning. Teuchi, realizing who it was finally, walked up to him before putting both his hands on the blonds' shoulders, and shaking him back, and forth repeatedly.

"Where have you been Naruto? Business has been dead since you left!" Naruto, Haku, and Ayame sweat-dropped at the comment.

"Hey hey! Is that all you can see to me; I've been gone for almost a month you know, I wanted something better than something like that." He said pouting, all of them laughed at the comment. One the laughter died down, he asked Naruto...

"Hey Naruto, why are you here?"

"Eh? Oh well I'm just...exploring." He paused for a second to remember why he had first come out here.

"I never thought of you as an explorer..." Teuchi countered, before remembering something.

"Who's this young lady?" He asked, finally looking at the unknown girl before him.

"Eh? Who? Her?" He pointed at Haku.

"She's Haku-chan, my friend, and the person who saved my life." He introduced grinning.

"H-Hello." Haku answered, it was obvious she wasn't exactly as comfortable around people she didn't know.

"Nice to meet you Haku-chan." Teuchi greeted. Ayame did the same. Haku smiled softly at them.

"I met her here after she saved my life from drowning." He said, before tensing up.

_...Now that I think about it, how did she swim while holding me up? There's no way she could do that...unless..._Naruto lifted his head up.

"Jumping"..." He whispered to himself.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked, hearing something from Naruto,

"Ah? Nothing, it's nothing." He lied.

_That's the only way to explain it...I guess Haku really _is _a "Jumper". _He thought, but was interrupted by his own thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Ojji-san, do you remember the way back to Konoha? I...forgot." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really now, what am I gonna do with you?" Teuchi shook his head, before stopping he liftedhis head up, and looked at Naruto.

"Your in luck, me, and Ayame-"

"Ayame-chan, and _I_." Naruto corrected. It was one of the few things he remembered from Sarutobi. Naruto had used the phrase, "Me, and..." a lot. Causing Sarutobi to correct him the same number of times. So eventually, he had remembered it. But he was interrupting as well, so Teuchi glared at him.

"Ayame, and _I_..." He looked at Naruto, who grinned before continuing.

"...are heading back today, why don't you come with us?" He offered. Naruto's grin widened, before looking to his side to see Haku.

"Hey did you hear that Haku-chan? We're gonna get to go to my village after all!" He hugged her tightly, causing her to blush, and although he didn't notice, Ayame had a strange look on her face. Almost...like jealousy. After the five-minute hug, he stopped, and looked at the ramen owner/s.

"So when do we leave? Haku, and I already have our stuff, so we're ready to go." The blond said.

"Actually, we're leaving now. Come on." (10) With that said, they left for the Village Hidden among Tree Leaves. It wasn't until they were on the outskirts that Naruto remembered something.

"Hey...didn't I have to do something today? Aw well, can't be that important if I forgot it." Too bad Naruto didn't know that almost all the things forgotten were the important things.

"NARUTO! Where the hell are you?!" Reiji yelled to the air with his hands on his head like a madman. In front of him were tons of boxes that were needed to be delivered.

"I'm going to kill that brat the next time I see him!"

* * *

For the next few days on the way back home, it was surprisingly quick. Although the only one feeling miserable along the way was Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked behind Teuchi with a grin. Haku, and Ayame were next to him staring at each other. If Naruto had known better, he would have guessed they were glaring at each other. Too bad he didn't see the electricity spark from both of their eyes._

_Suddenly, Haku grabbed Naruto's left arm protectively, causing him to fall towards her slightly. Ayame, seeing this grabbed his right arm in the same manner, pulling him as well, as well as causing him to fall towards Ayame slightly._

The heck is going on? _Naruto thought in his mind. The girls continued pulling on each of his arms, and he swerved side to side against their pulling._

Is this a game? Whatever it is, I don't like it! My arms are going to be pulled out of their sockets! _Naruto yelled in his mind, and continued being pulled side to side._

_Flashback End_

Naruto shuddered at the memory, and continued walking forward. Teuchi said that they were getting close. Of course, this only fueled the excitement on the little blond boy. Not wanting to wait any longer, Naruto sped ahead of the group, despite their protesting shouts.

"I'm gonna go ahead okay? Catch up if you can." With that, Naruto sprinted ahead, leaving a small trail of dust behind.

"Ah man this is great!" He said to himself while running. It was true. Naruto had "Jumped" so much that he had forgotten what it was like to travel on his own feet. To feel normal. (11) He continued running up a hill, his anticipation rising like the temperature when boiling water. It kept rising, and rising until...

"There it is!" Naruto yelled with his finger pointing to the scene in front of him.

In front of him, and his finger, was his village. He could tell it was Konoha by the big red tower in the middle.

At this time, Ayame, Haku, and Teuchi had caught up, panting as they were out of breath from keeping up with Naruto. Barely.

"Hey Naruto! I'm...getting old, you...can't expect me to run like...a five year old you know." Teuchi said between breaths. Ayame, and Haku did as well. Naruto grinned.

"Hehe, sorry Ojii-san." Naruto, and the group slowly headed into Konoha afterwards. They were civilians, so the guards didn't question them.

* * *

Naruto eyed his surroundings with glee. The last time Naruto was here, it was only a month ago, but it had felt like forever! He intended to show Haku around for a while, but something clicked in his head.

"Oh Ojii-san! Can we eat ramen? Haku-chan here has never tried professionally made ramen yet!" Said Naruto, swaying his hands over towards Haku.

"Eh? But don't you have to check in with the hokage? You haven't been here for a month remember? You should at least tell him your back."

"Ah, that's right. I'll do that first. Come on Haku-chan, I gotta show you the man I'm gonna succeed someday!" He grabbed her hand, which made her blush, and started dragging her towards the Hokage tower. Poor Haku was barely keeping up.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Ayame reached her hand out, but withdrew it when she couldn't see him anymore.

"Naruto-kun..." She quietly said with comedic tears going down her eyes.

Naruto, and Ayame arrived at the Hokage's tower to see two Anbu guarding the entrance. But walked right through it as if they weren't there.

"Come on Haku-chan, follow me." He grabbed her hand, and navigated them to the Hokage's office, which didn't take long since Naruto had gone to the Hokage's office all the time. In front of them, were two double-doors that could be at least three times as tall as them. Instead of knocking like every decent person, Naruto barged in with a grin.

"Ojii-san, Uzumaki Naruto..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "...is back!" A gust of wind blew as it became eerily quiet.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sarutobi greeted casually. This caused Naruto face-vault, as well as falling to the ground. Which caused Sarutobi, and Haku to sweat-drop.

"What the hell old man! I was gone for a freaking month!" He yelled, waving his arms frantically. However, Sarutobi grinned at him, and opened his arms.

"Haha Naruto-kun, you should know I'm joking." He told him with a hearty tone. Naruto put on a big grin, and jumped towards him in a embracing hug.

"I knew you were joking all along!" He shouted. Haku sweat-dropped.

_Really Naruto-kun?_ She thought with another sweat-drop. At this moment, Sarutobi noticed the other unknown figure in the room.

"Oh? Who's this with you Naruto-kun?" Naruto jumped off of Sarutobi, and jogged over to Haku.

"Old man, this is Haku-chan. She saved my life." Naruto announced, smiling while introducing her. Haku blushed at the attention, and bowed respectfully towards Sarutobi.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Likewise Haku-chan." Sarutobi replied. "Please protect Naruto-kun from now on."

"Y-yes!"

"Hey hey old man! I'm the one that's going to protect _her_, not the other way around!" Naruto countered.

"Sure, if that's what you think Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said a bit sarcastically. He mouthed a 'no' towards Haku, who giggled in reply.

"Anyway old man! She was in the Land of Waves, but had no family. Do you think she can stay here in Konoha?" He asked a bit serious. Sarutobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated on the idea, until he stopped, and looked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? Bringing a minor from another land cannot be done without full consent from both lands, and that would take weeks!" Naruto began to frown. But...I'm sure that you found her within the Land of Fire border, and being as kind as you are, took her in, am I correct?" He asked.

"Eh? Old man what are you..." Naruto saw the wink from Sarutobi, and instantly brightened. "Ah!" He winked back. "I got ya old man." (12)

"Okay then. Oh by the way Naruto-kun, the academy starts next week, I've enrolled you in, do you want Haku-chan to enroll as well?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at Haku.

"Do you?" He asked simply.

"Am I'm going to be with Naruto-kun?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Sarutobi nodded. "Then sure!" She said enthusiastically nodding.

"I see. Okay then, attend the academy with Naruto-kun next week, you too Naruto-kun." Naruto, and Haku nodded.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, tomorrow's your birthday right?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, until he instantly brightened up.

"Oh yeah! My birthday is tomorrow! Duh..." He bonked himself on his head for his own stupidity. Haku looked surprised at this, but kept it to herself.

"Then here you go, an early birthday present. Three actually." Sarutobi said as he threw two objects at Naruto, who barely caught them. "Your allowance from me from the past month..." Naruto had gotten an allowance from Sarutobi ever since he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage. It was basically a welfare check. "...and a new set of kunai knives, and shuriken." Naruto opened a sack to see it packed full of bills, which made his eyes shine. The other bag was a tan pouch that he had seen ninja wear on their back waist. A item bag of some sorts, and apparently it held shuriken. The last was a rectangular pouch that held new shiny kunai knives which made his shine just as bright as the money did.

"Aw thanks a lot old man!" Naruto thanked as he held the items close to him.

"Haku-chan, do you need some?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Um...well I don't need them, but I do need some senbon." She told him.

"Eh? What are senbon?" Asked Naruto.

"You'll find out in the academy." Naruto pouted.

"Senbon are pretty cheap, I can get you them easily." Haku perked up, and bowed.

"Thank you very much."

"Come on Haku-chan, I gotta show you Ichiraku's!" Naruto begged.

"Okay, but let me talk to Hokahe-sama first." He tilted his head in confusion, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." He said as he walked out the door leading outside, and closed it.

"What's on your mind Haku-chan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Um..." She fidgeted. "Naruto-kun's birthday is tomorrow right?" Sarutobi nodded, and understood why she wanted to talk to him.

"Haku-chan, if your worrying on what you think Naruto-kun would want for his birthday, then forget about it." He stated.

"Eh? But..." Sarutobi cut him off.

"Trust me. Staying his friend would be one of his most treasured gifts of all. He doesn't have many friends you know." He told her. She didn't say anything, but left the office as Sarutobi shooed her out.

"Haku-chan! What did you talk to the old man about?" Naruto asked as soon as she got out of the office.

"Nothing, come on you were going to show me something right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right come on." He took her hand, and navigated their way outside the tower.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Naruto showed Haku around his favorite hotspots around Konoha, first starting with Ichiraku, and now ending at his most treasured spot - The top of the Hokage monuments. Sarutobi had shown Naruto it when he was younger, and Naruto had loved the view ever since. The two now sat on top, just a few minutes before midnight.

"Naruto-kun, this is such an amazing view!" Haku told him stunned.

"Yeah. The view always calms me down...it also..." Naruto put on a serious face. "...reminds me of my dream, and why I want that dream to be true."

"To be hokage right?"

"Yeah! I'm a bit surprised you remembered." He told her. It was the truth, most people didn't remember his dream when he told them. "The hokage is supposed to protect their village, but sometimes I'm not sure if it's worth protecting..." He said as he reminisced the attack the villagers had on him just before he had unlocked his "Jumping" ability. "I'm constantly reminded of how ugly this world is, but every once in a while, I'm reminded of how beautiful it can be. And you know, I'm being reminded of how beautiful it can be right now, when I'm with you." (13) Haku looked at him in a new light slightly embarassed.

"Of course I feel that way with Ayame-chan, Teuchi, and the old man too." He said as a side note, scratching the back of his head which in Haku's opinion, totally killed the mood.

"O-of course."

"Haku-chan?" She looked up at him.

"Let's be good friends from here on out okay?" He said grinning with one eye closed. Haku looked up at him, before replying with a nod.

With no words exchanged, they both knew that Haku had just given Naruto his birthday present, and Naruto had gladly accepted.

"Happy Birthday...Naruto-kun." (14)

* * *

It's been six years since Naruto had arrived back in Konoha with Haku, and the graduation exam was not too far away. Naruto had been the dead-last of the class, he never found anything interesting unless Iruka, their class sensei was teaching a jutsu, which wasn't often. Haku had been the average student, receiving marks between above average, and average. Naruto had also grown a one-sided rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke, the number one rookie of the year; a title fitting for an Uchiha.. Naruto personally didn't like him, Sasuke had fan-girls around him all the time, and didn't really care for any of their feelings, mutual, or not.

Naruto had also grown a crush on Haruno Sakura; pink haired, smart, and beautiful in Naruto's eyes. It was unfortunately not reciprical, and to make it worse for Naruto, she was one of Sasuke's fan-girls.

Over the years, Naruto had practiced his chakra control every single day to perfect his "Jumps", which had now barely made any release of chakra at, and before his "Jumps". Something Naruto was glad for. (15)Although he "Jumped" a lot, he did not become reliant on it, and walked around normally most of the time.

Naruto planned on using "Jumps" in battle since the graduation exam was coming close, and if he had passed it, he'd have to fight stronger people, but he didn't want others to find out about his ability unless it was an emergency, so Naruto bought smoke bombs to prevent anyone from seeing.

When Naruto first entered the academy, he was surprised to see that he had been in the same class with a Hyuuga. Not any Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the clan. (16) The very Hinata that he had saved when that guy had tried to kidnap her. Hinata, was more than ecstatic to have Naruto in the same class. The two quickly became good friends as they got to know each other, but in the past two years, Hinata would always act a bit strange around him, always red in the face, fainting all the time, and that cute twiddling thing she does with her fingers. Naruot always thought she was sick, but he _did _overhear some people saying how Hinata never acted like that around them. Maybe it was only Naruto...

Speaking of Hinata, Naruto had also encountered her little sister - Hyuuga Hanabi. Their meeting was...slightly odd....no really odd actually.

_Naruto, Hinata, and Haku walked down a street towards the Hyuuga compound. The three had just got out of class, and they were walking home which coincidentally was the same way the three lived. Today was a bit different however, Naruto felt something tugging at his leg, and wondering what it was, he twisted his body around to look at his leg. On his leg, was a little girl, no older than six. (17)_

_"Eh..." Naruto started. "...there's something on my leg..." He finished until that 'thing' looked up, and Naruto saw pupil-less eyes, the same as Hinata's. "Holy crap it's a girl!" He tried shaking the girl off by swinging his leg, but the girl had a firm grip. Hinata intervened though._

_"Naruto-kun stop!" She told him. Her voice caused him to stop, and look at her. "That's my sister..." _

_"Eh?" He put his leg down, and the girl's grip on Naruto's leg loosened, and she fell to the ground softly as she got dizzy from Naruto's efforts to swing her off. Hinata, in good-sister-mode, immediately came up patted her back._

_"Hanabi, are you okay?" Hanabi nodded as Naruto, and Haku watched._

_"Hanabi? Oh I _love_ fireworks! They're so beautiful." Naruto said. At this moment, Hanabi immediately blushed as she looked up at Naruto. (18)_

_"Hanabi why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Hinata asked. Hanabi shook her head._

_"But it's boring there Onee-chan!" (19) She answered. "Can I hang out with you guys?"_

_"I don't know..." Hinata looked up to Naruto, and Haku. "Is that alright?"_

_"Sure, it's fine." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Then I don't see why not..." Hanaby yelled out a small 'yay', and jumped up. _

_"What are we going to do?" Naruto scratched the back of his head._

_"Um, we were going to just walk home, but why don't we go to the training ground, and train?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Look at what I can do!" Hanabi yelled as she water-walked across a lake. (20)_

_"Whoa! Hanabi you can do that at your age?" Naruto asked, shocked. He was still having trouble doing tree-walking, but here was a young girl three years younger than him, and she was going it like a piece of cake! Hanabi nodded her head with respect, her father never really compliments, and Hanabi was glad to accept it. _

_"Hinata-chan, I'm going to the bathroom, will you come with me?" Haku asked._

_"Eh? O-okay. Naruto-kun, c-can you watch Hanabi p-please?" _

_"You can count on me!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air to show his enthusiasm. The two girls walked off to who knows where?_

_"Why go girls always go to the bathroom together anyway...? Ah, girls are weird." Naruto said to himself as he walked up a tree, and jumped off as he reached the top. A splash reached his ears, and he turned around to see nothing but the grass, and the lake._

_"What was that?" Naruto murmured to himself, and turned to the tree to resume his training before a thought immediately hit his head._

_"Hanabi?!" He looked back to the lake, and searched for her frantically, but to no avail. "Where is she?!" He asked again, and without thinking, he jumped into the lake._

_"Oh wait, I still can't swim..." Naruto remembered, until he saw a frantic Hanabi trying to get out of the lake. Luckily, even though Naruto couldn't swim, he could still "Jump" in the water. He "Jumped" towards Hanabi, grabbed her by the hand, and "Jumped" back on land._

_The two were now soaking wet, as Naruto flipped Hanabi over, her back facing down, as she coughed up water._

_"Hanabi, are you okay?!" She coughed two more times, before she responded._

_"Y-yeah..." She sat up, and looked up at Naruto in a new light._

_"You saved me...Thanks..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_"No problem!" He grinned at her. Hanabi blushed at his grin, and she looked down. At this point, Haku, and Hinata had returned, and Hinata, who noticed them being completely wet, she ran up to Naruto, and Hanabi frantically._

_"What happened?!" Hinata asked._

_"I fell in the water while I was water-walking, and fell in the water..." She explained._

_"But Onii-chan saved me!" She exclaimed. Everyone said 'huh', and looked around for who Onii-chan could be. Hanabi suddenly glommed on Naruto._

_"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She thanked, as she buried her head in Naruto's chest._

_"Ehhhh?!" Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi yelled._

From then on, Hanabi had called Naruto Onii-chan, much to Naruto's discomfort at first, but had now grown accustomed to it.

A twelve year old Naruto put on his orange jacket, along with his green goggles, given to him by the hokage. They really helped him with his pranks. Beside him, a twelve year old Haku, she wore a blue, and white kimono, that reached down to thighs, and under it, short-shorts, which made Naruto slightly uncomfortable at how...short they were. Especially seeing how 'grown up' Haku looked after six years of living with her.

"Naruto-kun, ready?" Haku asked. Naruto finished putting on his jacket, and answered.

"But Haku-chan! I still need to eat." He whined. Haku sighed exasperatedly, she knew nothing could keep Naruto from eating.

"Okay, suit yourself, I'll be heading to the academy first. I'll see you there." She told him as she walked out the door. He waved to her goodbye, and didn't stop until she left. He waited a few seconds before finally...

"Alright! Time for my prank before I finally become a ninja!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically. Naruto grabbed some paint buckets from his room, and ran out the door.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"Uh oh." Naruto jumped off the hokage monument, and started jumping across rooftops, running away from the ninja trying to capture him. He was glad that he finished before he got caught.

"Naruto get back here! You've gone too far!" Two of the chunin said, chasing him.

"I'd rather not! If you want to capture me, then do it yourselves losers! Haha!" Naruto laughed as the chase continued for another good ten minutes before Naruto chose to camouflage himself among the fences of Konoha, and was glad that the ninja chasing him ran right pass him.

"Hehe, losers. No one can catch the great-" Naruto was cut off.

"Na-ru-to!" A voice came from behind him, which literally scared the pants off of Naruto as his pants dropped down to his knees as he landed.

"I-iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?!" Naruto said, hastily putting his pants on.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?! You're supposed to be in class!" Iruka yelled at him. Naruto swore Iruka's head was about to explode.

"Eh...there's a good explanation for this...uh..." Naruto stammered. But the next thing he knew, was him being dragged to his classroom.

"Oh I know!" He looked around at his surroundings. "Wait what the hell when did I get in here? And when the hell did you tie me up?!" Naruto looked down at himself to see he was tied tightly with a rope. The whole class laughed at the boy except for Hinata, and Haku just sighed.

"That idiot..." She said.

"Naruto, you've failed the last three graduation exams, but that was because you took them early, I can understand, but if you fail the year where you're supposed to know everything, then that's just plain stupid!" Iruka lectured. Naruto, apparently was falling asleep.

"Ugh! Everyone line up! We're reviewing the transformation technique, and you can thank Naruto! The majority of the class moaned.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're up." Sasuke stoically walked up to the front of the class in front of Iruka, and performed the transformation perfectly. The girls cheered for him as he did so, but he didn't react at all.

Sakura did the same thing, however she asked if Sasuke was looking, however he had already returned to his seat, and began brooding.

Naruto was up, and...his transformation was perfect. And perfect it was. In every knick, and cranny. Naruto had transformed into a girl, a rather busty girl. This would be normal, however Naruto was supposed to transform into Iruka, and second, the girl was completely naked. Smoke barely covering the privates. Needless to say, the majority of the male section of the class had a massive nosebleed. Especially Iruka surprisingly. Haku's face darkened.

"I thought I told him not to do that technique anymore..."

"How was that Iruka-sensei? That was my Oiroke no Jutsu!" He laughed.

"Na-ru-to! Quit your tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled once again.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe you made me clean the _entire_ monument." Naruto complained as he stretched his arm.

"Hey I'm treating you to ramen, don't complain."

"Yes yes. Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled before digging into his ramen.

"Hey Naruto..."

"Hm?" He looked up from his ramen.

"Why do you do stuff like that? Do you know who they are?"

"Of course! They're the hokage! Best ninja in the village when they were alive. And the fourth was the greatest, he sacrificed himself for the village right?"

"Correct. But if you know that why did you do that?"

"Well it's simple. I'll become a greater ninja than any of them! I'll become hokage someday, the _best _hokage. Once I do that, I'll protect the village from everything! And then they'll _have_ to respect me!" Naruto finished off with pointing his chopsticks at Iruka. Who at this point, looked at Naruto in awe.

"What you don't think I can do it?"

"No no. I was just thinking, that's a pretty big dream."

"Well of course! That's why they're called dreams. If your gonna dream, dream big." (21) Naruto sipped the soup of his ramen before he licked his lips clean. "That hit the spot."

"Naruto...I'm sure you'll be able to do it someday." Iruka grinned at him.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned back. "By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Can I try on your headband? Real quick please." He clapped his hands together.

"This? Nah, you need to be an official ninja to wear this."

"Aww come on!" Iruka shook his head.

"Tch, fine! Old man, five more bowls!" Naruto yelled.

"Eh?!"

* * *

That night, Haku had a little talk with Naruto about the Oiroke no Jutsu. Needless to say, Naruto won't be using it in front of Haku in a long time.

The next day, Naruto was pumped, he was going to pass the test no matter what! He was sure he had barely passed the other tests, except the stealth test, that was easy, so if he passed the last test, he was a shoe-in to be a ninja.

"Okay class, we'll be doing the clone technique today as the final test." Naruto swore as the words came out, they stabbed his heart.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed. Hinata beside him, heard him, and asked,

"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered as usual.

"It's just the clone technique is my worse jutsu. I can't even do it. I'm not sure why, but I just can't..." He sighed sadly.

"I-I'm sure you'll do great, Naruto-kun." She told him.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, you'll do fine."

"Gee, thanks guys! I'm definitely not going to-"

"FAIL!"

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed, as he kicked one of his dead clones, only to stumble because of it's un-realness.

"Maybe we can pass him Iruka, he made a clone, much better than last time." Mizuki offered. At this point, Naruto brightened up instantly, only to sulk as he heard Iruka's reply.

"No. We just can't. The clone may be a distraction, but only for a laugh. This won't fool anybody. I'm sorry Naruto, you'll have to take it next year." Iruka mentioned sadly. Naruto didn't say anything, he only opened up a nearby window, and hopped out.

* * *

Naruto sat on the old swing-set as he watched the other ninja get congratulated by his their family. The fact that Naruto failed the test for the fourth time was bad enough, but for people who _did _pass the test to get congratulated by their parents made him feel worse. He stopped swinging slightly when he felt saw something overshadow him.

"Naruto-kun?" He looked up to see Haku with a worried face. Seeing Haku, Naruto instantly put up a smile, which faltered a bit as he saw the shining headband on her neck.

"Hey Haku-chan! How's it going!?" He asked loudly.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ah I knew I wouldn't have passed. I didn't really practice the Bunshin no Jutsu that much." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll have to do better next year right?"

"R-right..." "Hey Haku-chan?" She looked at him. "I'm gonna be home late today, I feel like staying here for a bit longer, so go home without me..." He said with his head down.

"Naruto-kun...remember, I'm here for you..." He put on a small smile.

"Thanks...Haku-chan..." She left as he continued to swing on the swing-set slowly. Once again, someone else had overshadowed him. Naruto looked up, and saw Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

* * *

The two now sat on top of the academy rooftop looking out at the village. In Naruto's opinion, the look wasn't that bad, but not as good the top of the hokage monument.

"You know Naruto, Iruka doesn't have anything against you."

"I know. I just couldn't do the jutsu. Now I'll have to wait a whole year to take it again." At this point, Mizuki's eyes glinted with a scheme for a second, but it was as soon as it appeared.

"I know a way to graduate Naruto." Naruto's ears literally perked up as he heard this.

"Really?! How?" Naruto was on his feet now as he waited for the answer.

"Okay, this is a secret test that only a few ninja have passed before. In the hokage tower, there is a super secret scroll with powerful techniques. You have to sneak in there, without being caught, and steal it. Take it in the woods, and learn a technique. If you learned the technique, then you pass."

"Really?! Okay! This'll be a peace of cake! I'll get started now." Naruto jumped off the academy, and landed on the side of the building after sticking chakra to his feet. He checked to see if Mizuki was out of sight, before he "Jumped" into the hokage tower.

* * *

"This was easier than I thought." Naruto said to himself as he grabbed the giant scroll. The hardest part was getting into the room with the scroll, and that wasn't saying much.

"Hey! Who's in there?!" Naruto heard someone say as the ninja fiddled with the door.

"Oh crap!" He yelled quietly before "Jumping" out to the woods. Naruto rolled out the scroll, and looked at the very first technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." If Naruto was in a cowboy movie, a tumbleweed would have blow by.

"Shadow clones? Clones are my worse technique!" Naruto moaned, but proceeded through the instructions of the scroll anyway.

Within an hour, Naruto if not mastered, then almost mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Weird...I wonder why I can do this easier than the Bunshin no Jutsu...oh well! No use thinking about it now since I'm a shoe-in to pass!" Naruto jumped in the air pumping his fist. However, while in the air, Naruto heard a familiar voice...well rather a yell.

"NA-RU-TO! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll!" Naruto turned around to see Iruka with his angry big head again.

"Hey I found you!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him.

"Idiot! I found _you_!"

"Hehe...well never mind that! I'm going to show you a super awesome jutsu! Then you'll _have _to pass me right?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki told me, that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll, and showed it to you, you would pass me!"

"Mizuki?!" Iruka sensed some shuriken going towards the blond, but Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way before it could reach him, but in doing so, he took the attack for Naruto.

"I-Iruka-sensei...?"

"Naruto, you did well, now give me the scroll." Mizuki commanded.

"No! Naruto don't give him the scroll, no matter _what_!"

"What's happening?

"Naruto, that scroll is filled with strong jutsu that would lead to devastation if the wrong people got their hands on it! Mizuki tricked you into getting it!"

"W-wha...? I was tricked...?" Naruto looked down at the ground.

"It's not like you need it Naruto. You already have something powerful in you...do you know what it is?"

"Something...inside me...?" Naruto put a hand on his chest.

_He's probably not talking about "Jumping", so what is it?_ Naruto looked at Mizuki.

"Looks like you don't know, I'll tell you."

"Mizuki! It's forbidden to speak of that!" Mizuki ignored him.

"Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko(22) attacked the village. Remember the story?" Naruto nodded. "Well there was something that wasn't mentioned in that story. You don't know the official story."

"Official story? What are you talking about?! Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"The Kyuubi wasn't killed! He's right there!" Mizuki pointed at Naruto. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko! The very demon that attacked the village! The one who killed Iruka's parents! Don't you find it odd that everyone in the village hates you!?" A mental image of Naruto being chased by the villagers appeared in Naruto's mind.

"Iruka's no different! He hates you for killing his parents as well!" Mizuki prepared one of his giant shurikens to throw at Naruto.

_Naruto has never known a paren__t's love, the villagers hate him, and the only way to get attention is to cause trouble, he wants people to acknowledge him in everyway possible, he looks happy, but I can see he's suffering... _Iruka thought. Like a spring, Iruka shot towards Naruto before the shuriken could hit Naruto. The shuriken stuck deep into Iruka's back, but luckily did not hit his spine. Looking down, Naruto looked at him with a shocked face.

"Iruka-sensei...? W-why?" Iruka coughed a bit before replying.

"B-because we're the same...I know the pain you've been through, I should have been a better teacher so you wouldn't have had to go through the pain no one should have gone through." It was too much. Naruto stood up, and sprinted away from the two.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Panic rose in the village as news of Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll became bigger, and bigger.

"He's totally dangerous! If you find him, kill him! He might release the power of the demon!" The group of ninja agreed as they spread out in search of him.

Sarutobi however, was calm, and chose to look into his crystal ball to find Naruto.

"Ah there he is."

_Naruto is unstable, he's really scared. I just hope he doesn't break the seal because of all this. It's not likely, but it's definitely possible..._

* * *

Naruto jumped from branch to branch trying to escape from wherever the Iruka, and Mizuki were. He eventually slowed down to a halt, he could have continued at the same pace, but he needed to think. No, he _really _needed to think. None of it made sense! How could he be the Kyuubi? He looked like, and acted human didn't he? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Iruka chasing him. The only problem, was Naruto was him, if that was true, then who was Iruka chasing? Wasting no time, Naruto chased Mizuki on ground.

Within a few minutes, Naruto was finally close enough to hear them.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll! I'll get it away from Mizuki, and you can run-" Iruka was cut off as "Naruto" tackled Iruka in the stomach, knocking him into a tree, while "Naruto" landed on the ground, and leaned against a tree exhausted.

"How...how did you know I wasn't Iruka?!" Iruka got covered in smoke before he emerged as Mizuki.

"That's easy, because _I_ am Iruka." "Naruto" got covered in smoke as well, before he emerged as Iruka.

"Why do you protect him? The Kyuubi killed your family didn't it?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah...there's no way I would forget that demon killing my parents. I hate it with all my guts." Iruka said quietly. As Naruto listened, each word stabbed through his heart painfully.

"So even Iruka-sensei hates me..." However Iruka continued talking.

"But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. He is one of my excellent students, he's not a hard-worker, no one accepts him, and is clumsy. He's felt pain, and that proves he isn't the Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto is a member of Konoha." Iruka finished.

By now, Naruto's face was leaking many different fluids at the words that touched his heart.

"Okay Iruka, if that's how it is, hurry up, and _die_!" Mizuki readied his shuriken as he prepared to throw it at Iruka, and kill him, however Naruto at the last moment "Jumped" right in front of him, and punched him right in the face. Mizuki fell, and slid back a few feet.

"Naruto?!" Taking off the scroll, Naruto stood with determination in his eyes.

"If you ever touch Iruka-sensei, I'll show no mercy!!"

"Naruto! What are you doing? Run away!"

"Kyuubi! I'll kill you in one shot!"

"Oh yeah? Then try it you bastard!" Naruto stood firmly as he Mizuki ran towards him with all intent to kill. Mizuki pulled out a kunai, and swung it at Naruto...only to hit air?

"What the hell?!"

"Over here!" Mizuki turned around to see a fist coming right towards him. Naruto's fist hit with a sickening sound to Mizuki's nose as he flew back. Naruto wasn't done yet, Naruto "Jumped" behind Mizuki before he could hit the ground, and hit Mizuki with his right fist again.

"I'm not done yet!" Mizuki yelled as he got up, and rushed towards Naruto. Once again, Naruto "Jumped" right behind him, and aimed for another attack, however Mizuki predicted this, and instead of hitting, Naruto was hit with Mizuki's fist, and flew into a tree. Naruto coughed out blood at the impact.

"Naruto!"

"I don't know how you're teleporting, but if you teleport in the same place all the time, it's worthless!"

"Tch, he's right. Then...I'll try above!" Naruto "Jumped" right in front of Mizuki, and threw a right, but Mizuki caught it. Thinking quickly, Naruto "Jumped" above Mizuki, and threw down his heel against Mizuki's head, only for it to be caught.

"You're also forgetting the different between you, and I. Although I can't sense where you "Jump" all the time, I can definitely block the attacks you aim at me! It's not that I'm too fast, it's just your too slow!" Mizuki grabbed Naruto's foot, and swung him into another tree.

"Ugh...ouch..." Naruto said as he got back up on his feet.

"Damn...I know! I'll try the smoke bombs, and my shadow clones!" Naruto pulled out a hand full of smoke bombs from his pouch, and threw them at Mizuki, and using chakra, Naruto ran up a tree until he was on the top of the tree.

"Okay, time for the finisher! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created eleven clones. One stayed with him, while the other ten formed groups of two around Mizuki.

"Okay, you guys know what to do!" The real Naruto yelled. The clones nodded. His clone grabbed him by the collar, and the other clones proceeded to do the same. Naruto, and the clones waited for the smoke to disperse, and as soon as it did, "Now!" Each clone threw one Naruto, including the real Naruto towards Mizuki at a surprisingly fast pace.

Mizuki looked up to see six Naruto's aiming for him, and before he could do anything, the clones struck him.

"Naruto Kamikaze!" (23) Naruto yelled as each Naruto hit dead-on with the target. Needless to say, it was very painful, and Mizuki passed out.

"Those were real clones...That's a jounin level jutsu. Naruto, you've really grown have you?" Iruka said as he stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked towards Naruto.

"Oww...I think I overdid it." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "I shouldn't do that a lot, or I'll definitely have brain damage like you said right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto joked.

"Hehe, yeah." Iruka laughed. "Hey come over here Naruto, I wanna show you something."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Did anyone find him?!" One ninja asked. They've been searching for quite a while, but no one had found Naruto yet.

"It's fine." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama!"

"There's nothing to worry about, he'll be back soon." He finished. Sarutobi had just witnessed the battle, and was glad to see everything had turned out great.

* * *

"Ne Iruka-sensei, how long is this going to take?" Naruto whined.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka smiling at him. However he didn't have his headband.

"Eh? Ne Iruka-sensei, where did your headband go? Did you lose it during the fight?" He said as he scratched the back of his head, only to notice his goggles that he always wore weren't there. It's stretchy material replaced with a soft cloth.

_What the..._Naruto touched his forehead to feel a cool, metal plate. He looked at Iruka in shock.

"D-does this mean...!"

"Congratulations...on graduating Naruto. Let's celebrate." Iruka said with a grin. Naruto was at a lost for words, and he felt tears coming out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he glommed on Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, I'm still in pain ya know..." Naruto got off, and blushed.

"Hehe sorry, let's go to the hospital before we go eat some ramen."

"That would be a much better plan."

"Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks, I won't disappoint you!!!"

* * *

At Naruto's house...

"Where the hell is Naruto-kun?!" Haku yelled as she sat on the couch worried. "I know he said he would be late, but this is ridiculous! Wait till I get my hands on him..."

* * *

Naruto sneezed, and a big chill went up his spine.

"Naruto are you okay? You sick?" Iruka asked as a nurse checked the wound on his back.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I just have the strangest feeling about something...and it's not good..."

* * *

1. I don't feel like looking it up right now, but I'm pretty sure paranoia is when your mind is in a state where fear, causes you to do things you wouldn't normally do in a situation. But it also might be where your suspicious of someone, in this case, Naruto is suspicious that Haku knows he's a "Jumper", and she might try to kill him.

2. Okay, be honest, did I fool any of you guys? I don't know why I even put this there, but I felt like I needed to...Okay not really, I just wanted to fool you guys. The dream will probably only affect Naruto a tiny bit. Because he knows it was a dream.

3. Here, Naruto thought that if Haku knew he was a "Jumper", then she wouldn't have saved him when he almost drowned. And how she even knows he was a "Jumper", is because she saw him

4. Just to let you know, he's not uber strong, like a god like child. Just, stronger than a normal child his age. Well...put it this way, a normal child his age wouldn't even be training his muscles, so that child has no muscles. But Naruto has unconsciously been doing that, so he _does_ have muscles. Just...put two and two together...Although this A/N probably wasn't necessary XD.

5. I did that mainly for a humorous reason, it won't have any effect on the story. XD.

6. She said the same thing a big after he had his dream. Look above if you don't remember.

7. Eh...I never really planned it to be _that _emotional. But for all you Naruto X Rare pairings, and Naruto X Haku lovers out there, enjoy it. XD.

8. Don't ask why potatoes...LOL.

9. Purposely put "Wassup" by the way.

10. I know that was kind of sudden, but I wanted to the story moving along.

11. In the movie, if you've seen it, or not, the main character (I forgot his name, it's been a while since I watched it) "Jumped" for seven years, and eventually got lazy. Well in my opinion. He "Jumped" two inches to the right to get a remote! A freaking remote! Come on how lazy is that? I don't want Naruto to "Jump" so much he'll get reliant on it. That, would not be good.

12. I'm not sure _how_ the law is for that, so I'm kind of making that up. And basically, Sarutobi is trying to say that Haku was found within the border of the Land of Fire, and is thus a citizen of said Land.

13. A quote from one of Digifruit's stories. I loved the quote, and it seemed right for this moment. Naruto's only (almost) six, and he's questioning his dream at a young age, and that's alright. The hokage is supposed to protect everyone in the village, and that means everyone. But because of the mistreatment he received from the majority of the villagers, (The ugly "world") he questions if he should pursue to become hokage, or not. But now that he has met Haku, (his reminder) he's looking forward to his dream. And I forgot to ask Digifruit if I could use the quote in my story, but I'm asking now, and if she does not want me to, guess I'll have to re-write that part.

14. Ah! Freaking corny, I didn't mean to do that, but I wanted to get the child arc done...not to mention I totally made a big NaruXHaku moment there...

15. Hey, the main character in Jumper mastered Jumping in seven years, Naruto has been "Jumping" almost as long as that, so it's all good.

16. I _think_ she was the heir, but I'm too lazy to look it up. XD I want to have this done by the end of today, (Christmas Day)

17. I'm just going to assume Hanabi is the same age as Konohamaru and co. So by the time the timeskip was over, Konohamaru and co. were already Genin, so probably twelve, or so. So since she's about six, Naruto, and co. are nine.

18. In case you didn't know, Hanabi's name, means fireworks in Japanese. So basically, Naruto said "I love Hanabi".

19. Onee-chan = Big sister.

20. The Hyuuga clan uses the Jyuuken as their primary attack, which I'm pretty sure requires a good amount of chakra control. The Hyuuga being...strict, I'm sure they train their children in chakra control at young ages, so they can start on Byakugan training as soon as possible. And remember, six isn't an exaggerated age since didn't Itachi graduate the academy, or something at a young age?...I dunno...

21. As a side note, I've always loved that quote. XD

22. Nine-tailed Fox.

23. Not a pun on his name, but in case you didn't know, Kamikaze is basically a suicide attack. Which Naruto is basically doing. He can't protect himself in the air, (Without "Jumping" anyway) and is crashing himself, with the opponent.

Whooooo! Finished! Which is really weird since I started this chapter two months ago...

Well sorry about the wait, and I wanted to get this done before Christmas was over, but I didn't make it in time! Noez!

Ah well, I brought you this ten-thousand word chapter. LIKE IT.

Don't expect the next chapters to be this long by the way. It'll still be the traditional six-thousand words.

And sorry for the somewhat boring fight, the fight in the canon didn't have much either, so I guess you, and I can't really complain.

Oh, and I know Haku didn't get much dialogue in this chapter, but hopefully in later chapters she will get more lines.

Well anyway, see ya. And Merry Christmas!


End file.
